


Rhea Jackson

by CassiopeiaEileen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiopeiaEileen/pseuds/CassiopeiaEileen
Summary: Strange things happening was just one of the wonders of being a half-blood. Hence why I didn't want to be one, even when I was a Titan. Yes, I was a Titan. As in past tense. Before I faded and somehow found myself reborn as a human baby. It was rather convenient that I was reborn with the same name: Rhea.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Rhea Jackson.

I'm sixteen years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.

Was I a troubled kid?

My record of expulsions certainly said so.

* * *

I think it really started when Percy came back from his school trip to the Manhattan Metropolitan Museum of Art. He was jumping at shadows and watching his classmates, especially his best friend, Grover, suspiciously.

'So, things are way better now Mrs Dodds is gone, right?' Now Percy was eyeing me suspiciously. Bemusedly, I nodded.

'Yeah, she was crazy. And she hated me with a passion. I still blame you for that.'

'Aha!' He did the point-and-exclamation thing from kid's shows. 'So she was real!'

My brows furrowed. 'Percy, of course she was real. She just transferred out months ago.'

'No! She went crazy on our school trip, and then when we left there was this Mrs Kerr chick acting like she'd been there all along.' We had been walking to the cafeteria when Percy had broached the subject, but now I paused in the middle of the hallway, dragging him over to the side.

'Another one?' Percy nodded solemnly and I sighed. 'Be glad you didn't get expelled and move on. Stranger things than this have happened to us, and most likely will happen again. I'm just glad you're alright.' Hesitantly, he agreed, and headed into the cafeteria.

* * *

Strange things happening was just one of the wonders of being a half-blood. Hence why I didn't want to be one, even when I was a Titan.

Yes, I was a Titan. As in past tense. Before I faded and somehow found myself reborn as a human baby.

That had been an experience.

Although it may seem rather self-explanatory, I had fortunately been reborn with the same name: Rhea.

You may be thinking: _that_ Rhea? Mother of the Gods? Queen of the Titans? Wife of Kronos?

Yes, that was me.

Honestly, it had been rather refreshing to have become human. My form wasn't too dissimilar to my old body, just weaker and more fragile. Not to mention that my appearance was almost entirely the same. Just quite appropriately more delicate. Not too bad for accidental reincarnation.

I had also been gifted with a wonderful family in my second life. Until I realised who, or rather what, my father was, everything had been perfect. My mother, Sally Jackson, works in a candy shop called Sweet on America, but she always wanted to be a writer. My little brother, Perseus, is twelve, and he goes to the same school as me. He's the main reason why we're here, honestly, as he's far more troubled than I am. He has ADHD and Dyslexia, definitive calling cards for demigods, due to ingrained battle instincts and a natural inclination towards Ancient Greek. Of course, I was a Titan, so I was born with better reflexes than any demigod and Ancient Greek was my mother tongue, so I luckily missed out on the typical half-blood traits.

It took Percy finding himself with a snake in his cradle when he was a toddler for me to realise what we were. It seems monsters are instinctively terrified of me, as in the few instances where I've had to threaten off a few from my brother they've run away with their tails between their legs. Regardless, I almost never had to deal with monsters unless Percy was involved. And Percy was such a typical modern half-blood. He had the ADHD, the Dyslexia, the inability to avoid catastrophic circumstances just by going about his day… It wasn't hard to realise that our 'lost at sea' father is most likely a Greek God. I just don't know which.

Anyway, while usually _realising_ that you were a demigod would be enough to gain the special attention of monsters, all I had to do was track down where I'd hidden my swords before I died. Luckily, they were nearby.

Our Mom liked to take us to Montauk beach, where she'd met our Dad. Telling, but appropriate. If our sea green eyes weren't enough to clue me into our godly parent's identity, Mom's story sure did the trick. But I digress. It was certainly coincidental that my Mom and Dad met where I'd died. It made it only too easy to reclaim _Anaktoria_ and _Iphianassa,_ my dual swords – which were fortunately capable of shrinking down from their six-foot length to suit my mortal form.

And on that note, mythology likes to paint me as this gentle doormat of a Queen, passive enough to simply lay down and let my husband eat my children one by one. But what could be more telling than that the only gift said husband had found appropriate for our wedding had been a spiked whip, crafted from a shard of his own Scythe? _Leaina_ had been the name of my whip, and it had been buried in the sand alongside my swords. I had debated leaving it, but I did still love it, regardless of who gifted it to me.

And how, you might ask, did I get away with carrying around two swords and a wicked looking whip on me at all times? Simple. I didn't. My Mom only questioned where I found the winged lion barrette and lion head beaded bracelet I suddenly always wore one day. I do love the convenience of magic weapons.

Simply put, with my weapons returned to me, the more determined monsters hardly stood a chance. After all, it was hardly his father that Poseidon inherited his swordsmanship from.

The rest of the year passed peacefully on my part, if not for Percy. I knew my little brother had found himself with Chiron as a Latin teacher. I didn't have _Mr Brunner_ , myself, having proven myself fluent years ago – I had lived through the rise and fall of the Roman Empire, after all. With Chiron already here, I knew it would soon be time for Percy to go to camp, and most likely I would have to go with him.

Honestly, I'm not looking forward to that at all. Demigods have short life expectancies already, and that's without the Gods assigning ridiculously overcomplicated quests for their own amusement and vindication. They may have been my children, but I had not been blind to them. I was fully expecting camp to be hell.

* * *

I was right. Camp was hell. But getting there had been even worse.

Our Mom had taken Percy and I to Montauk for a few days. We had only made it the night before Percy's satyr friend, Grover, was banging at the door of our cabin, barely audible over the brewing hurricane outside.

'Searching all night,' he gasped when my mother opened the door. 'What were you thinking?'

Mom shot a scared glance at Percy I barely caught as I packed our essentials. 'Percy,' she shouted over the rain. 'What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?'

_'O Zeu kai alloi theoi!'_ Grover yelled. 'It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?'

' _Percy._ Tell me now!' Mom demanded sternly.

I shouldered past them to load the bags into the back seat of the car as Percy stuttered out a vague explanation of Mrs Dodds and old ladies. Soon enough, they were rushing out to the car as well, which I had already started.

As we tore along dark, country roads, Percy seemed to finally find his voice.

'So, you and my mum…know each other?' He asked Grover.

'Not exactly. I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you.'

'Watching me?' Percy sounded put off.

'Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend,' He added hastily. 'I am your friend.'

'Um…what _are_ you, exactly?'

'That doesn't matter right now.'

'It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey –'

Grover let out a sharp, throaty _'Blaa-ha-ha!'_

I tried not to laugh. It hurt trying not to smile. That little bleat had always tickled me.

'Goat!' He cried.

'What?'

'I'm a _goat_ from the waist down.'

'You just said it didn't matter.'

' _Bla-ha-ha!_ There are Satyrs who would trample you under hoof for such an insult!'

'Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like…Mr Brunner's myths?'

'Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a _myth_ , Percy? Was Mrs Dodds a myth?'

'So you _admit_ there was a Mrs Dodds!' He sounded so inappropriately victorious.

'Of course.'

'Then why –'

'The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract,' Grover stated. 'We put the mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One –' I sucked in a sharp breath, '– was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to notice who you are.' A _Kindly One_ , in the _school._

'Who I – wait a minute, what do you mean?' There was a bellowing noise behind us, and I floored it that little bit more, urging the car to go just a tiny bit faster.

'Percy,' Mom spoke up, 'there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get the both of you to safety.'

'Safety from what? Who's after us?'

'Oh, nobody much,' Grover's sarcasm was not welcome. 'Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions.' My knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

' _Grover,_ ' I growled. 'Do not make light of this, please. Why would Hades be after us?' I asked as I made a hard left. Grover failed to reply as he slammed into the door, unprepared for the turn. I smirked. We passed darkened farmhouses and _PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES_ signs on white picket fences, and I knew we were close.

'Where are we going?' Percy asked.

'The summer camp I told you about,' Mom turned in her seat to face him, her voice tight. 'The place your father wanted to send you.'

'The place you didn't want us to go?'

'Please dear,' she begged. 'This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger.'

'Because some old ladies cut yarn.' He sounded distinctly unimpressed.

'Those weren't old ladies,' Grover cut in. 'Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means – the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to…' I groaned under my breath, 'when someone's about to die.'

'Whoa. You said "you".'

'No I didn't. I said "someone".'

'You meant "you". As in me.'

'I meant you, like "someone". Not you, _you_.'

I turned hard to the right to avoid a figure in the road.

'Come on. _Come on…_ ' I muttered under my breath, Ignoring the conversation continuing behind me. The gas peddle was already flat, but I pressed it harder all the same. One moment we were fine, the next I felt the hair rise on the back of my neck just moments before the car exploded with a blinding flash. My whole body just stopped suddenly, and I felt pins and needles spreading down my side, where I'd been leaning against the door. I felt glass from the windshield in my hair and stared numbly down at my side. I could feel it still throbbing.

'Fucking, _Zeus_.' I groaned. I ached and I was pissed. My own son – uncle? – had just tried to kill me. If I hadn't jerked to the side right then…

'Ow.' I heard Percy groan and knew he was fine. It was that kind of monotonous ow that suggested he was more indignant than hurt.

'Percy! Rhea!' I felt my mother's hands fluttering over me worriedly and caught her wrists gently.

'I'm fine, Mom.'

'I'm okay…' Percy called from the back.

I didn't hear anything from Grover, though, but just as I began to worry, he groaned, 'Food.'

'Percy, we have to…' Mom's voice faltered, and I knew what she had likely seen. The figure was illuminated by a flash of lightning, silhouetted not too far away. I slammed myself against my door, but it was jammed. With a curse, I took off my jacket and lay it out over the remnants of the windshield, brushing away glass in the process. I then crouched and managed to shuffle out onto the bonnet of the car, before holding a hand out for my mother.

'Come on! Percy, grab Grover!' We clambered out of the ditch.

'Percy, Rhea, you have to run!' She began dragging us over to the nearest hill, which was crested by a huge Pine tree. 'Get to that tree, that's the property line. There's a farmhouse over that hill, go get help! Go!' And I was off, faster than Percy could have made it while carting Grover. I raced over the hill, tapping the bark of the pine tree as I passed, and down to the farmhouse, banging on the door loudly. A pudgy man with purple eyes and a leopard print Hawaiian shirt opened the door. Before he could bark a complaint over the time, I cut in.

'My Mom and brother are on the other side of the hill, but Mom's mortal – she won't be able to get in! And Pasiphaë's son was after us!' His mouth snapped shut and he straightened. Seeing that he was on it, I turned and fled to the hill.

By the time I made it back, it was too late. The Minotaur had his meaty fist around my mother and was squeezing. I yelled in desperation and threw my sword at the monster's neck, but she had already disappeared in a shower of gold.

_'Fuck!'_ I screamed, and once I'd gotten it out of my system, I went to check on Percy, who was holding Grover and staring dazedly at the spot where our mother had been. 'Percy.' His head turned to me, but his eyes remained on the pile of sand. I sighed, and reclaimed my sword, turning it back into a small golden wing and reattaching it to my barrette. 'Come on, Percy.' I wrapped an arm around him and helped him up the hill, just as a group of demigods, tailed by Dionysus, approached on the other side. 'Too late.' I announced dully, as Percy finally passed out in my arms. I handed him off to one of the campers who resembled Apollo and let another scoop Grover off the ground. I leaned against the tree and lifted the side of my shirt, uncaring for decency. There was a sluggishly bleeding series of violent red lines all down my side. Idly, I recognised them as Lichtenburg figures. I stared straight at Dionysus and stated with a wry smile, 'He has good aim.' I felt my knees buckle and my consciousness slip out of my grasp as the adrenaline faded.


	2. Chapter 2

I had strange dreams that night. I dreamt of my ex-husband, Kronos, laughing as he threw lightning at me, watching me dance to avoid the bolts scorching the marble at my feet. It was only when I finally failed to dodge that I woke. I jerked upright and groaned as I slowly sank back down.

'Oi!' A blond kid hovered over me worriedly. 'You were literally _struck by lightning!_ Take it easy for a bit, would you?' I nodded as I eased back under the covers.

'That would probably be a good idea.' He nodded and I couldn't help but snort as he turned away for a moment. He was, like, eight or so. That professional bedside manner was just so out of place on his chubby little babyface.

'Well, good news, you aren't dying or seriously injured.' He nodded curtly with an easy-going smile. 'Not as good news, you're gonna have some wicked scars from this. By the time we'd administered the ambrosia and nectar it had already started to try heal over.' I nodded, having expected that. 'But, anyway. You're mostly fine, but I'd like you to have some more to ease the residual pain. Ambrosia can go a long way, but don't push yourself right off the bat, alright?'

I sat myself up a bit better to avoid spilling the Nectar as he brought the glass forward. I took it steadily but smiled bitterly at the taste. He eyed me curiously.

'It tastes like my Mom's homemade blue cookies.' He seemed to hesitate.

'Is she the one who...?'

'Yeah.' I croaked.

'Sorry.' He gave me a moment before taking the empty glass back. 'Well, we'll see if you're alright to get up and tour the camp before dinner. Your brother woke up a little while ago, I think he's still speaking with Mr D and Chiron now.

Will, as the boy finally introduced himself, helped me out of bed and let me use him as a crutch down the stairs. The pain was receding, but I was horribly stiff. I seemed to have missed both Chiron and Dionysus, so Will simply sat me down in on of the chairs on the porch and told me to wait as he fetched drinks. He returned with two cans of diet coke.

'Mr D's personal stock – tell no one.' He stated imploringly as he passed me one.

I smirked incredulously. 'Isn't he the God of Wine?'

Will nodded. 'Sure, but he was banned from drinking while he's here being punished by his Dad. Something about chasing a Nymph that was off limits. Anyway, I reckon he hates the lack of alcohol more than he hates the Camp.' I snorted. That seemed more like the Dionysus I knew.

We sat for a while, until finally Dionysus returned. I nodded respectfully as he approached. He nodded in return, sat to my right, opposite Will, and conjured a can of Diet Coke, not commenting on our own tins. Not even a minute later, Chiron returned.

'Four for Pinochle?' He asked with a wry grin as he approached. Dionysus nodded and began to shuffle the deck. 'Rhea Jackson. I hope you're settling in well?' His eyes were kind, but old. He seemed more weathered than when I had seen him last.

'Quite well, Chiron. I'd certainly be doing a fair bit better if the King of the Gods hadn't seen fit to smite me.' I gave him a sharp grin. Thunder rumbled above my head. Chiron seemed bewildered, but Dionysus looked as though his favourite soap opera had just started. 'Don't rumble at me when I'm the one you tried to zap. Own up to it. Your brother at least had that decency.' I told the sky sternly. It remained silent.

'Well.' Dionysus spoke up. 'I see you've been quite effectively caught up.'

'Ah, all but one detail.' I levelled a penetrating stare at Chiron. 'Why was the Lord of the Underworld after us?' He shifted from hoof to hoof. I could see him formulating ways to twist the question to his preference and cut in before he could even begin. 'Seriously, Chiron. Cut the bullshit. Tell me right here, right now, before I march to the Underworld and ask Hades himself.' His mouth snapped shut. With a nod, he took his time lowering himself into his wheelchair as he took his place at the table while Dionysus dealt.

'From what we've heard, your mother was grabbed by Pasiphaë's son and disappeared in a shower of golden light, yes?' I nodded. 'Well, it seems likely that she has been taken, rather than killed.' I grit my teeth.

'Chiron, I am already well aware of that. What I am asking is why both Zeus and Hades want me and my brother dead. As it's rather impossible for either of us to have offended them already, is this something to do with our father?' Chiron glanced away nervously. 'You can't just give me a straight answer, can you.' It wasn't a question. He didn't answer. I stood abruptly. 'I see we aren't getting anywhere.' I tossed my cards down onto the table carelessly and stared down my nose at him. 'You've been ever so helpful.' I turned on my heel and marched towards the cabins. I could hear Dionysus chortling behind me.

* * *

I reached the Hermes cabin and ducked my head in.

'Hey, seems I'll be staying here a while, that good with you lot?' There were a few groans, but the counsellor shushed them, despite the murmured protests. 'I'll be gone in a couple days anyway; I just need to heal up before I leave.' The silence was distinctly more guilty this time.

With a shrug, I moved on, heading to sit by the campfire. 'What a day…' I muttered under my breath, more to myself than the girl beside me. Her head snapped up from beside me, glancing through locks of auburn hair the exact same shade as my own.

She smiled at me bemusedly. 'Hello.'

I smiled back. 'Hello, Hestia.' She grinned.

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Rhea Jackson.'

'You as well.' We watched the fire for a moment.

'Bad day?'

'Like you wouldn't believe. I get woken up at stupid o'clock in the morning to horrible weather and and a distressed Satyr at my door – you know things always go down from there when you wake up to that – and next thing I know I'm hurtling along slippery roads trying to outpace the Minotaur of all things. Fair warning, Minotaurs are somehow faster than cars. Just in case you ever needed to know that for some reason. And then I end up struck by lightning – while still in the car, mind you – and having to keep running back and forth to get help for my Mom, since she's mortal and wouldn't be able to cross the barrier, and yet she ends up kidnapped anyway!' I slumped slightly. 'So, yeah. Bad day fits the bill.'

Hestia looked like she didn't know whether to laugh at my ranting or comfort me. Honestly, I felt better already simply for having gotten it off my chest.

'Oh, and tomorrow's going to be _sooo_ much worse.' I sighed.

'And why is that?' She tilted her head curiously.

'Because I'll be heading off to kidnap my mother from the Underworld.'

Again, that same conflict of emotions crossed Hestia's face. She settled on a stupefied expression.

'I know, right? It'll be hellish.' Now she finally laughed. Wildly and childishly. Her chortles eventually ebbed as I stared seriously into the fire. 'I just hope Zeus doesn't try to zap me before I reach Los Angeles.'

'I could assign you a quest, if you'd like?'

I smiled warmly. 'That would be very kind, thank you.'

In an authoritative tone, she commanded me to retrieve my mother from the Underworld.

'How much do you bet that Zeus is seriously _pissed_ right now.' She laughed once again, more mirthful than wild this time.

'Who will accompany you?' She raised a brow at me once her laughter had died down.

'No one. More demigods attract more monsters. I'll pinch a bunch of Drachmas and take the Chariot of Damnation, maybe stop off at the Den of the Lotus Eaters for some free cash if I don't quite have enough to get all the way to Los Angeles.'

'Smart.' She nodded approvingly.

I stood and dusted off my jeans. 'Don't suppose you can tell me where I might find a change of clothes in his place?' I gestured to my torn and scorched outfit.

With a wry smile, she clicked her fingers. My shirt became brilliant white with flowing sleeves and a deep, ruffled neckline. A deep red under bust corset held the silky material together, secured in an almost waistcoat fashion over my shoulders. A long, lighter red half-skirt draped from my left hip, concealing much of the skin left exposed by _short_ dark brown shorts. My ratty trainers were exchanged for almost gladiator like boots, the right leg with leather armour up to the thigh, while the left only reached my knee. It felt rather glamourous for a quest, but I felt the enchantments along the fabrics; it would likely protect me as well as any steel armour, if with much more flexibility. I loved it. I also resolved to disguise it with mist while travelling in the open. Far too eye-catching. It was also eerily reminiscent of my old armour, and I wondered for a split second it she had realised who I was.

'Consider it a gift.' She smirked at my awestruck expression. I yanked her in for a hug.

'Thank you, Hestia!' She giggled in my ear before sending me off with a smile as I was called over for dinner.

* * *

I met with Percy once again at the Hermes table for dinner. I checked him over discreetly before shovelling extra onto his plate as I squeezed in beside him. He grinned at me, and I saw out of the corner of my eye him staring at my side, even though he couldn't see a thing. He sent me a meaningful glance, which I returned steadily.

'Nice outfit. Where'd you get that?'

'A friend magicked it up for me. My clothes were rather scorched from that lightning bolt.' He narrowed his eyes at me and I smiled innocently in return. The lightning scar was completely covered by my corset, but he glanced at it all the same. Someone must have told him. I simply draped an arm over his shoulder as we stood to give our offerings.

Luke, the counsellor from before, sidled up to Percy and explained, muttering in his ear. 'Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell.'

'You're kidding.' Luke shot him a warning glance before moving forward to bow his head before the flames and drop in a juicy cluster of red grapes. 'Hermes.'

I let Percy go next, who scraped a big slice of brisket into the flames without a word.

Scraping a portion of my lasagne into the fire, I prayed. _'Hermes, thank you for your patronage. Dionysus, thanks for your help last night. Hades and Persephone, please take care of my mother. Hestia, thank you for everything. And Zeus, please refrain from killing me in the near future.'_ Thunder crackled overhead and I smirked, heading back to my seat between Percy and Luke, making short work of the remaining half of the lasagne.

Once everyone seemed to have finished, Chiron stomped to gain everyone's attention. Dionysus stood with a sigh. 'Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels.' The Ares table cheered. 'Personally,' Dionysus continued, 'I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have new campers today. Peter Johnson –' Chiron muttered something. 'Er, Percy Jackson and Rhea Jackson,' the god corrected. 'That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on.'

Everybody cheered. Percy and I followed Luke towards the amphitheatre, where the Apollo cabin led a sing-along. Percy seemed to really enjoy himself; he inhaled marshmallows one after another, singing and joking all evening. While the younger kids laughed and enjoyed themselves, Luke and I sat ourselves to the side a bit more quietly, enjoying the atmosphere more than anything and talking quietly.

I found myself thinking, as the conch horn blew and we filed back to our cabins, that it was a shame I would be leaving in the morning. Not just because of Percy, who I knew would be furious and worried in equal parts, but also because I seemed to have found a fast friend in Luke. He was bitter and cynical but had cutting humour and fast wit. I had a feeling it was a bit lonely, dealing with kids every day without anyone his age to talk to. I may have been three years younger, but rebirth had made me a great deal more mature than might be expected from those my physical age.

We returned to the Hermes cabin and I curled myself up beside Percy on the floor. Luke had handed me a sleeping bag and toiletries he'd 'appropriated' earlier. Percy had fallen asleep near instantly, but I took a while longer. When finally I closed my eyes, for the first time in millennia, I dreamt of the earlier days of my marriage to Kronos, when we would talk and laugh and smile without reserve.


	3. Chapter 3

At the crack of dawn, my eyes snapped open. Quite fortunately, too, as it gave me plenty of time to scribble out a note with some _procured_ stationary and tuck it inside Percy's shirt. I grabbed my toiletries and avoided rolling up my sleeping bag, lest I wake any of the other campers. Stealing out of the cabin, I made my way over to the big house, knowing that the showers wouldn't be open yet. Finding the room with an en suite I had stayed in the night before, I took a quick shower and made my way to Chiron's office, where I filled my pockets with every Drachma I could find. There were rather a lot, and so I pinched a rucksack as well and emptied them into the zip up pocket on the inside. I justified myself with a brief prayer to Hermes and a smirk.

Dionysus caught me as I went to leave. He smirked as I passed him on the stairs and handed me a pouch of Drachmas. 'From Chiron's jacket. You missed a few.' Apparently, someone wanted revenge for all those defeats at Pinochle Percy had told me about. I smiled innocently as I accepted the pilfered pouch and slipped it into my bag alongside my toiletries.

'To the Underworld it is, then.' He lazily waved me off as I carefully opened the door.

I made it to the road before the sun rose properly. ' _Anakoche, harma epitribeios!'_ I yelled as I threw a drachma into the street, watching as it sank right through. Soon, a short length of the dirt road bubbled, turning the colour of blood. A smoky grey taxi emerged from the pool, seeming as though woven from actual smoke. GRAY SISTERS was printed on the door. An old lady peered out of the passenger side window, mumbling, 'Passage? Passage?'

'One to Los Angeles, and I have _plenty_ of Drachmae to compensate you.' I stated with a wicked grin. Her face lit up.

'We'll take you as far as we can go.' She eyed me, and I let myself into the back of the cab.

'Done!'

'Los Angeles! Out-of-Metro fair bonus! Ha!' The old lady driving cackled. She had the same stringy hair, bony hands and charcoal sackcloth dress as her two sisters, who were all crammed together in the front seat.

She floored the accelerator and I wrapped the large black chain around myself as a pre-recorded voice came on over the speakers: _Hi, this is Ganymede, cup-bearer to Zeus, and when I'm out buying wine for the Lord of the Skies, I always buckle up!_

The three sisters argued for a while, seeming to debate over who should have their eye. I took the opportunity as we came to the edge of their service area and snatched it out of the air. Next moment, I had it dangling out of the window and a sword pointed at it. It was disgusting, but worth the easy ride.

'Simple request, ladies. All the way to Los Angeles, please. DOA Recording Studios, if you will. Thank you muchly.' They screeched and protested but drove on regardless. We reached the City of Angels in record time. I smirked as I tossed the eye carelessly into the cab through the window and waved them off genially. They'd screeched all the way here, so I didn't feel like paying them. I'd stolen plenty today, this wasn't much more.

I stopped by a nearby supermarket to buy several large dog bones and a huge rubber ball. They filled my bag up, but I continued regardless. As I entered the recording studio, I passed by the spirits and made my way straight to the counter, greeting Charon like an old friend.

'Charon, darling! Do me a favour, if you will?' I grinned as I handed over the fat sack of Drachmae Dionysus had given me. 'More where that came from.' I winked exaggeratedly. He nearly squealed as he took the pouch and guided me behind the counter.

'Finally, someone knows how to really ask a favour!' He lamented gleefully as he counted out his coins. Shifting suddenly to a dark cloaked figure between one blink and the next as we descended in the elevator, he continued without missing a beat. 'What's a demigod want with Lord Hades nowadays anyway?'

'He kidnapped my mother. I'm here to ask why.'

'Just ask? Not maybe steal her back?'

'Depends how he answers. If there's a perfectly logical reason, I'll bargain. If not, _well…_ ' I smirked coldly. 'We'll see.'

The elevator shifted into a wooden barge, which was already mostly filled with spirits awaiting entrance to the Underworld. I took a seat near the front, so Charon could continue to prattle on about Italian suits and his ghastly pay-check as we bobbed along the polluted River Styx.

I waved as I disembarked and headed straight towards the three gates in the distance, the archways topped by a giant sign which read: YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS. The EZ DEATH line in the middle passed right under the three headed dog, which was howling continuously. He seemed bored to tears. Lucky for me.

I took out one of the bones and waved it in the air above me as I approached. 'Cerberus! Here boy! Who's a good boy?' I asked in that typical baby voice used for pets. His tail began to wag as he eyed the bone. 'First…' I whipped the huge rubber ball out of my bag and held it up high with my other hand. 'Fetch!' His heads snapped up to catch it as I threw it above him, the middle victorious and happily gnawing away as the other two whined and tried to wrestle it from him. 'Good boy, Cerberus!' His back end was shaking with the force of his tail wagging. I grinned. 'Now, drop it!' He whined. 'Drop it.' I told him sternly, and he dropped the ball. It had endured surprisingly well, all things considered, but it had several large puncture marks. I threw the ball again. This time, its right head won and chewed sloppily until it slipped and dropped it to the ground, the left head snapping it up eagerly for it's own turn. Soon enough, the ball was destroyed. 'Good boy!' I called and held out the bone. The giant Rottweiler eyed it's other heads, until I whipped two more bones out from my bag. He looked two seconds away from melting from excitement. I threw the bones over to him and took the chance to pass through the EZ Death line. The alarms blared instantly, but I hid in a nearby rotten tree until the security ghouls had passed by and the Furies had given up. It took rather a long time, but I was patient. Fortunately, I'd bought some sandwiches at the supermarket I'd visited, and took the chance to have lunch.

Once the security had calmed down, I made my way through the Fields of Asphodel. I ignored the dead as they tried to speak to me, confused or angry tones recognisable, but their words unintelligible. Eventually, I reached the obsidian palace beyond, circled overhead by the Furies. I glanced briefly at the opening that led to Tartarus, but moved on and rapped sharply on the bronze palace gates, which opened instantaneously. The courtyard within contained an eclectic mix of mushrooms and luminous plants that grew without sunlight, interspaced with piles of gems and riches, as well as an orchid of Pomegranate trees that I knew was the Garden of Persephone. It was beautiful, and I was tempted to take a bite, but marched on all the same.

I continued through the black marble portico and the entry hall with bronze floors and no roof, only the cavern roof above. Various soldiers in a strange collection of armours guarded the side doors. I made straight towards the doors at the end of the passage. Once again, I knocked sharply and the doors opened immediately. I stepped through the doorway to Hades' throne room, where he awaited, lounging on his throne. He hadn't changed since I'd last laid eyes on him. He was three meters tall, in robes of black silk, interwoven with the souls of the damned, and wore a crown of braided gold. His hair and eyes were jet black, and he started down at my tiny mortal form curiously.

'Hello, Lord Hades. My name is Rhea Jackson. It's a pleasure to meet you.' I bowed, before standing confidently and meeting his gaze.

'Rhea Jackson. You were brave to come here, Daughter of Poseidon.'

'Oh.' I blinked confusedly and glanced up as I saw the green trident above my head. I smiled sheepishly at Hades' incredulous look. 'He hadn't claimed me yet, actually.' He raised an eyebrow.

'I see.' He stood, all elegant prowling grace, and shrunk as he strode towards me. He still towered over me, but his height closer to mortal capabilities.

'I came here today to ask you why you took my mother.' I stated rather than asked, getting straight to the point.

'I took something of equal worth to that which you stole from me.' He narrowed his eyes at me.

'I'm afraid not. Ask your Alecto, Percy and I weren't even aware of our parentage until after her tenure at our school. In fact, it was her confrontation with my brother which led to his realisation of what he is.'

'I concede that the timing does not seem to match,' he demurred reasonably, 'but you can understand that it is suspicious.' He eyed me and I smiled guilelessly in response.

'May I ask what it is that we apparently stole from you in the first place? Chiron refused to answer my questions at Camp, hence my impromptu quest.'

'You came without even knowing?'

'Of course. No one would tell me why you saw fit to kidnap my mother as collateral, and so I came to ask you in person.' He stared for a moment before laughing uproariously.

'Who would come to the Underworld for such a reason?' He chuckled as he regained his composure. 'Do you really expect me to let you go?' His tone was deadly quiet.

'What do you gain by adding yet another resident to your already overpopulated realm?' I hadn't missed a beat. He smirked.

'Perhaps not. But I have made exceptions already.' I had my ways, but I was not about to reveal them here. I simply continued so smile.

'What was stolen from you?'

'My Helm of Darkness.' He replied curtly.

'Your symbol of power?' I considered for a moment. 'And I would wager this was at the Winter Solstice, hence the weather changing. Zeus or Poseidon lost theirs' as well, right? Most likely the master bolt. That's why Zeus tried to kill me!' I could have screamed at my sons – uncles? – for their apparent detective skills. Did they not question the demigods who visited Olympus? One of them, at least, would be resentful enough to want a war to tear apart Olympus, what with the way the gods treat their half-blood children.

'It's one of the campers who visited Olympus on the Winter Solstice,' Luke had mentioned it in passing. 'Most likely, they will be working with one of the Olympians.' I thought of the vision I had of Ares sleeping fitfully and looking harried as he snuck into the throne room of Olympus. 'Check Ares for any ailments. I had a dream of him looking rather off and sleeping uneasily, and I believe this may have been connected. Someone powerful enough to interfere with the dreams of an Olympian…' I cast a worried glance back at the doors of the palace. There were very few capable of doing that, and most were in Tartarus, apart from the Primordials themselves, who were renowned for refraining from involving themselves with the Olympians wherever possible. If it were those in Tartarus regaining their strength…

I shuddered and turned back to Hades. 'Something is off. You don't want a war between the Olympians any more than I do, and someone is quite determinedly gearing for that and hoping to manipulate you into egging it on further.' I pursed my lips. 'I know you won't like this, but please listen to me.' He nodded encouragingly. 'I'm going to challenge Ares.' Hades' eyes widened infinitesimally. 'If I can challenge him within the parameters of my quest, I can get him to either return the items he stole or tell me where to find them – it's a start, anyway. If I can recover your Helm of Darkness for you, will you return my mother to me?'

'Agreed. But can you fulfil your end of the bargain?' He eyed me, and I nodded resolutely, before making my way to the doors.

'Goodbye, Lord Uncle!' I strode back down the halls, through the courtyard and out of the palace. Crossing through the Fields of Asphodel, I ignored the sirens blaring as I waltzed back through the EZ Death archway and tossed the last three bones to Cerberus, pausing briefly to scratch behind his ears. Charon held out his hand in lieu of a greeting as I approached the now empty barge, tossing another pouch of Drachmae his way. He nodded as he began to steer, the boat soon fading back into an elevator. As I strolled out of the record studio, I considered where I should go next. I decided to head towards Olympus – or at least somewhat in that general direction. I hailed a taxi and used the mist to make the driver believe resolutely that he'd be paid on arrival before taking the time to doze in the back seat as we made towards Las Vegas. I needed funding.


	4. Chapter 4

The taxi driver dropped me off outside the Lotus Hotel and Casino. A quick trick of the mist had him believing that as he stopped to count the money, he dropped it under his seat. Now he was scrambling at the gutter, thinking it had fallen out at some point. He wouldn't find it, but he had been so _certain_ he had sat it on his lap. The poor guy.

The Lotus Eaters greeted me warmly and offered me one of their cards when I showed signs of reluctance, mumbling about a quest. Poor things, they thought they'd caught themselves a little lost heroine, not a con artist.

As I entered the den of the Lotus Eaters, I took in the arcade and plotted. Shifting over to the reception, I asked if I could check in for the night. When she handed me my room key, I took the opportunity to wash up and rest. The next morning, I wandered down to the restaurant for an excellent breakfast of French Toast and Pancakes. As soon as I was ready, I began to drift between the sections of the hotel. I started at the Arcade nearest the door, rotating through to the arcade past the restaurant next. When the Lotus Eaters saw my anxious expression, they offered me a platinum card and guided me towards one of the casino areas. I played for a little while, before drifting towards the amusement park area. I hovered nervously near the bar, and another of the Lotus Eaters offered me one of their cards. I graciously accepted and bought myself a drink. I also bought a LOTUS HOTEL AND CASINO water bottle, and had it filled with this really refreshing smoothie that I couldn't pin down the flavour of. Having acquired three lotus cards, I decided I'd done well for myself. I pretended to be tired, gathered my things from my suite – stealing the expensive toiletries in the process – and strolled out of the door before the Lotus Eaters could catch up to me. I hailed a taxi, asked the driver if she was in for a long haul for double the fare, and settle down for the ride.

By the time we'd reached Denver, Colorado, it was late, so I found a nice-looking hotel and booked a room for two nights. I didn't expect to stay another day, but I had endless funds, so I might as well be prepared.

The next morning, I felt a distinct sense of Deja-vu as I sat in the restaurant eating French Toast.

I had planned to climb a mountain, but a god sitting across from me and stealing a couple of my pancakes rather shattered those plans.

_What luck,_ I thought, restraining a smirk, _just the man I was looking for._ Ares was staring me down as he took a vicious bite out of my pancake.

'Lord Ares, an honour.' I nodded respectfully and went back to my French Toast, giving up on my pancakes as the God of War dragged the plate closer to him.

'Rhea Jackson. Old Seaweed's daughter, huh? He's never had a demigod one of those before.' He glanced up only briefly as he started on his second pancake.

'What can I do for you?' I wiped my hands on a napkin and propped my elbows on the table, staring directly at the God across from me. He stared back. An intense, silent staring contest ensued, only broken by Ares' continued munching.

'I need you to do me a favour. Lucky you were in town, really. I left my shield in an abandoned water park not far from here. I was going on a little…date with my girlfriend. We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me. It's at the water park a mile west of Delancy, on the Tunnel of Love ride. You can't miss it.'

'Alright.' I nodded agreeably. 'I'll grab your shield for you. But I want something in return.'

'Clues about your Mom? 'Cause I –'

'Not quite, Lord Ares.' I interjected softly. 'You tell me everything you know about your search for the Master Bolt. Of course, Zeus would only have sent out the best to find his symbol of power when it went missing – meaning you, Athena, Apollo, Artemis… Well, I want you to tell me the honest truth of _everything_ I want to know about the Master Bolt; this is my request.' The snarl he gave me in return was almost nervous.

'Fine.' He snapped. He stood and exited the restaurant suddenly. I heard the roar of a motorbike outside, fading into the distance.

I knew why he'd fled. I'd named enough gods for it to seem strange for him to refuse such an offer to those that undoubtedly would have been listening in. At least one of them would have. I'd wager Zeus, personally. Fortunately, such exchanges with demigods on quests were usually binding to the strict wording of the agreement. You could cut corners and skirt around the true meaning, but you couldn't really outright refuse to honour your end of the deal without consequences. Apparently, that wouldn't be sporting.

I left soon after, hailing a taxi to take me to the abandoned water park. The sign that seemed to have once read WATERLAND had been damaged enough to instead name it WAT R A D. The main gate below was padlocked and topped with barbed wire. A bit of fiddling with a hair pin and I was in. I passed the dried-up rides and followed a large map to the Tunnel of Love. Finally, I came across a fifty-meter-wide bowl-shaped pool, completely empty, like the rest of the rides. A dozen bronze cupids stood around the edges, primed to fire. The pool led onto a tunnel, where the water would likely float if the pool had been filled. The sign read: THRILL RIDE O' LOVE: THIS IS NOT YOUR PARENTS' TUNNEL OF LOVE!

At the bottom of the pool sat a boat, I noticed as I edged forward. It had a canopy with little hearts painted all over it. On the seat sat Ares' shield. Eyeing my target and the scarf beside it, I took my whip in hand and launched it forward. The shield was easy enough to retrieve, and the scarf had been stuck to it. It seemed I had activated some sort of trip wire, though, as the cupids took aim and fired at one another, first forming an asterisk, and then a solid web, from the silky cables trailing from the arrows. The cupids' heads popped open to reveal cameras and a count down began: 'Live to Olympus in one minute… Fifty-nine seconds…Fifty-eight…' I watched in bemusement as the mirrors encasing the ride opened like hatches, tiny metallic spiders pouring out. The spiders swarmed the boat, filling the pool soon enough. I refused to give the gods a show, however. As the countdown ticked down to zero, I smirked, knowing that all that was captured was a swarming mass of bronze spiders. I retreated before the cameras could try locating me.

Soon enough, I had hailed a taxi and returned to the hotel. Ares was waiting in the restaurant once again. I took a moment to order a lasagne at the counter before taking the seat across from him.

'So, you made it back alive.' He seemed almost let down as I handed over his shield.

'And with an extra gift for your lady friend.' I handed him the silk scarf as well.

'The crippled blacksmith was rather disappointed when he didn't catch anything at all. Waste of time for everyone on Olympus.' He eyed me. 'Shame, you would've looked good on TV.' He gave a wicked grin, which was soon wiped off his face.

'So, answers. Tell me everything. That was our bargain, after all.' I smiled sharply, just waiting for him to try wiggle out of it.

'So, technically you said –'

'I said, word for word: I want you to tell me the honest truth of _everything_ I want to know about the Master Bolt; this is my request.' I smirked. 'Begin whenever you're ready. We can waste all the time you like recounting the history of the Master Bolt and its each and every usage as you are aware of it, or we can cut to the chase and end this little game.' I considered him for a moment, as he began to look incredibly nervous. 'Excuse me for a moment, Lord Ares.' I took his hand gently. He tried to jerk away, but not fast enough. Within a moment, I was able to access his mind, purging it of any and all external influence. He slumped once I had retreated. Slowly, I released his hand. 'That was the Crooked One.' I whispered, in shock. Still, Ares was staring at me in disbelief. I knew he could feel it, the sudden clarity in his thoughts and the absence of the darkness that had likely plagued him for months.

'I haven't rested in months.' He confessed quietly. 'Every distraction, every time I try to focus on other things, he drags me back and forces me to think again, and again, and again about his plans, or he gives me nightmares when I try disobey. I haven't had a moment's reprieve in a long time.' I nodded and patted his hand gently.

'Should you find yourself falling under his influence, seek me out immediately. I will always be available for this.' I stared straight into his eyes, trying to convey the seriousness of my request. 'And his plans were?'

'To throw the gods into a civil war, I had to help Luke Castellan steal the Master Bolt for the Crooked One, as well as the Helm of Darkness. Then I was to send whichever of the children of Old Seaweed I came across on a wild goose chase, and hopefully stop them in their tracks.'

I nodded. 'Understandable. Would you prefer that I return what was stolen?'

'Yes.' I nodded as he stood.

'Seriously, Lord Ares.' I levelled an even stare at him once more. 'Do not hesitate to come see me.'

'I won't.' He replied, with equal solemnity. Then he was gone. On his seat was a leather rucksack.

Rather anticlimactically shattering the intensity of the atmosphere, the waitress arrived with my lasagne. It was well timed, however, as I was starving.


	5. Chapter 5

Mount Ida had always had a special place in my heart. I had given birth to my youngest son there, and it had relocated alongside the heart of the west rather appropriately, only it had transferred from Crete to the Rocky Mountain Range in Colorado.

The Mount Ida of Colorado was quite different, but to me it still felt familiar. I sought the cave I so fondly remembered and found myself face to face with an old friend.

'Regulus. You waited?' The great lion, thrice the size of an ordinary lion, ruffled his wings as he stood, towering over me. It was only once he caught sight of who it was that he pounced. While this may have been affectionate when I was a Titan, my new height rather complicated things.

_Mistress!_ The lion cried, mewling like a kitten as he tried to rub his mane under my chin.

'Regulus!' I cried as I spat out a mouthful of long fur. He seemed to come to himself as I pushed feebly against his head. He righted himself and lowered his face in front of mine, peering at me curiously.

_First you disappear for well over a decade, then you return a quarter of the size and seemingly mortal? Mistress, an explanation would be welcome right around now._

I scratched his ears as I told him of my fading, how I hadn't wished for him to have to witness it, and so had found a remote area not too far from Olympus. I told him of Sally and Percy, my mother and brother, of how I had seemingly been sired by my own son, which hurt his brain to think about as much as it did mine. I spoke of the little anecdotes from over the years, stories of jokes and trips shared with my family. And finally, I explained my quest to him, and the circumstances that made it necessary. All the while, he listened, shrinking his form to the size of an ordinary lion and sprawling over my lap, allowing me to run my fingers through his mane.

_I will remain by your side, Mistress._ He raised his head to stare directly into my eyes and blinked slowly. _Do not abandon me again._

I blinked back and nuzzled my head against his slowly. _Never, my oldest friend._

We set out almost immediately after I had finished explaining. I still carried the Master Bolt and Helm of Darkness in the rucksack Ares gave me, and I felt the weight of it with every minute that passed.

We decided to head straight to Mount Olympus. With his full size, Regulus was as good as a plane. Just over four hours later, we landed beside the Empire State Building. He shrunk once more, and I shrouded him in the mist as we entered the lobby. I strolled up to the desk and said, 'Six hundredth floor, please.' As he paused, staring at me in false confusion, I revealed my companion to him, just for a moment. He seemed all of three seconds away from screaming but still scrambled for the key card under his desk.

'Insert this in the security slot, make sure no one else is in the elevator with you.' I gave him a cold smile as I headed for the elevator. It was early evening, but there were still quite a few people milling about. I used the mist to make the elevator empty before leading Regulus inside, following the receptionist's instructions to unlock the 600 button, which I then pressed. And waited, and waited… Finally, the doors slip open with a _ding_. I stepped out onto the narrow stone walkway and made straight for the gleaming white and silver palace at the peak of Mount Olympus. I headed up the steps, into the courtyard and through to the throne room. Despite my sudden visit, seated at the head of twelve thrones in a U-shape, Zeus and Poseidon awaited. I approached and bowed respectfully.

'Lord Zeus, Lord Father.' Immediately revealing my purpose, I opened the rucksack and withdrew the Master Bolt, which I then presented to Zeus. He shrunk down to human size to reclaim his symbol of power. I stood straight and met his gaze. 'Would you allow me to explain before pointing your weapon at me once more?' I could almost feel Poseidon's flinch. Fortunately, the return of his stolen weapon seemed to have put Zeus in a rather good mood.

'That would be appropriate. After all, we have followed your quest with much interest. I believe one scar should be a worthy price for the oath breaking that preceded your birth.' My gaze shuttered and I stared coldly down my nose at the King of the Gods.

'Before my birth. Before I had so much as the capability for the Mens Rea for such a crime, you judge me guilty. I am stunned by your insight, O, God of Justice.'

Poseidon seemed to be about to defend my cutting remark, but Zeus stopped him.

'You resent my judgement?'

'Should your daughter have faced the punishment for your crime? Should she have been almost killed for the sin of being born? There was a reason beyond personal attachment that you turned her into a pine tree, Lord Uncle, otherwise you would have condemned her death as an inevitable punishment. In much the same manner, I do not believe I have committed any crime in coming into being. I will only repent for that which I am capable of bearing the responsibility for. Not that which was before even my birth.' We matched glares, before finally Zeus turned back to his original height and returned to his throne.

'Perhaps you are right. Perhaps your father should bear responsibility for your existence.' He gazed speculatively at Poseidon, who gave a wry smile.

'And will you punish yourself in the same manner as you would me? For the same oath broken and the same crime committed.' They stared each other down.

'To the matter at hand.' I cut in. Zeus nodded, and gestured for me to continue. And so, I did. I explained my entire quest, making it seem as though I had thoroughly researched and planned out every aspect of my quest before leaving Camp. When I told of my numerous thefts throughout the quest, I was hard pressed to convince the gods that I wasn't usually a thief. I also explained that I had dreamt that I would meet and befriend Regulus in a cave on Mount Ida, which had been more of a passing vision, but Demigod Dreams could fill in many of the blanks.

Once I had finished telling my story, Zeus pondered for a moment.

'I sense the girl tells the truth,' he commented, 'but that Ares would do such a thing… it is most unlike him.'

'He was under some kind of enchantment.' I explained, gesturing to his empty throne. 'Something old, and powerful. Enough to give an Olympian nightmares and control their every thought for months. Ares was under a lot of strain, and his actions were not of his own choosing. He seems to have broken free, but I highly recommend ensuring that whatever controlled him cannot do so to others.' I hesitated but continued. 'Ares called him the Crooked One.'

Zeus and Poseidon wore matching expressions of thinly concealed fury and worry. They had a muttered conversation in quickfire Ancient Greek, of which I only caught the words mother and father.

Apparently, they'd discovered that I was missing. Or rather, that my past-self had disappeared.

Poseidon made some kind of suggestion, but Zeus cut him off.

'We will speak of this no more.' Zeus said. 'I must go personally to purify this thunderbolt in the waters of Lemnos, to remove the human taint from its metal.' He rose and looked at me. His expression seemed to soften slightly. 'You have done me a service, girl. Few heroes could have accomplished such, especially alone.' I waited patiently for him to continue. 'I will grant you one gift: You may fly in the sky safely, but only astride your companion.' It seems he didn't recognise Regulus either. I didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed.

'Thank you, Lord Zeus.'

Thunder shook the palace. With a blinding flash of lightning, Zeus was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Returning the Helm of Darkness had been much easier than enquiring about it. Hades himself was waiting for me at a coffee shop within view of the Empire State Building. I ordered a mocha at the counter and took the seat across from him. He simply raised a brow. A moment later, I was handing him his helmet. He took it reverently.

'Thank you. I see you have kept your word. Your mother has been returned to her apartment.' I nodded gratefully.

'Thank you, Lord Hades.'

'And who might your companion be?' He eyed me speculatively. Of all my children, Hades knew me best. I wouldn't doubt that he recognised my oldest friend on sight.

'This is Regulus. We met in a cave on Mount Ida; I had a dream about him and had to see if it was true. I was in Colorado anyway. And I was right about Ares. He was being manipulated by the Crooked One.' Hades grit his teeth.

'So it was him. I will have to tighten security around the pit.'

I nodded. 'That would be wise. But if _he_ is gathering strength, there is little any of us can do to stop him short of cutting him up into tiny pieces again while he is still weak.' He nodded faintly.

'I can't help but be glad that you made other arrangements at _that time,_ Mother.' I froze.

'Of course.' I muttered softly. 'I never could keep secrets from you.'

'Rhea Jackson was conceived around the time you died, after all, and is your exact replica. I, of all who knew you, would know if something had happened to you.'

'And yet my youngest son tries to kill me at every given chance and my new father is caught between seeing me as a shiny new toy and a mistake.'

'May I presume the prophecy wouldn't apply to you, seeing as you are much older than sixteen already?'

'You presume correctly, Hades.' I smiled. 'I am not the child of prophecy. I would know. But my brother is.'

'Two children of Poseidon?'

'I am just glad he didn't make the same mistake as Zeus.'

'At least Amphitrite is more forgiving of her husband's children than Hera.'

'And on that note, how are Nico and Bianca? I would have checked on them while I was in the Lotus Eater's Den, but I was too busy gathering funds for my quest.' He nodded as though this was a fair distraction under any circumstance. The God of Riches certainly understood the benefits of wealth, after all.

'They are as well as ever. As soon as I learned that Poseidon had broken the oath, I began making preparations to withdraw them from the Hotel. They are gradually regaining full consciousness, and I intend to take them to the Underworld for a while, at least until Persephone returns.'

'It may be better to give it a year or two to get the timing right, dear, as we both know your Lady Wife will not be pleased with her step-children being in the palace.' He sighed but agreed. 'If you'd like, I could stay with you for a while? Make things a bit smoother along the way by guiding the children while you are working? I am their grandmother, after all.'

He seemed to almost slump with relief at my offer. 'Thank you, Mother, that would be of great help.' Between my children, Hades and Poseidon loved their half-blood children most, I had observed. Although, my eldest had never been blind to his offspring's faults either.

Knowing that our time was short, for now, I stood and opened my arms for him. Regardless of our current, admittedly confusing, degree of relation, he was still my baby boy, the child I had risked and sacrificed so much for – the only one of my children I had been able to see growing up. He circled his arms around my waist without hesitation, and I ran my fingers through his hair like I used to when he was a child. He melted, as he always had. Tears gathered in my eyes, but I blinked them back and withdrew.

'Right.' My voice was rather watery, and I cleared my throat briefly. 'Well, I'll be seeing you shortly, dear.' I smiled as he stepped into the shadows, returning to his palace, his helmet under his arm.

* * *

Returning to Camp Half-Blood was just as emotional as my impromptu meeting with Hades. Percy was furious, and happy, and shocked all at once when I landed on the Hermes table while he was sitting down for dinner. He disregarded the fact that I was astride a winged lion and launched himself at me.

'RHEA!' He started thumping my back as he hugged me as tight as he could manage. 'You. Absolute. Idiot! What were you thinking?!'

'Mom's home, by the way. I'm gonna visit her tomorrow, you coming with?' Happiness and relief won out, and he nearly burst into tears. I think he would have had we been alone, rather than in the middle of the pavilion with his foot in a plate of mashed potatoes.

'Thank god.' He whispered shakily as he held me even tighter. I was struggling to breathe, but I didn't mind. I held him back just as tight and tugged him onto Regulus' back.

'Come on,' I said, as I nudged Regulus down from the table. 'We're staying in our own cabin tonight.'

Percy was befuddled as we were carried over to the Poseidon table, which had a trident engraved at the centre of the round table. Just as I dismounted, reaching to help Percy down, a green holographic trident appeared above his head.

'Children of Poseidon. Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses.' Said Chiron. 'Hail Perseus and Rhea Jackson, Son and Daughter of the Sea God.'

The rest of the campers bowed awkwardly in the cramped pavilion. I smiled, and said, 'With that out of the way, shall we have dinner?'

A handful of Nymphs brought platters of food to our table and replaced the dishes damaged by my arrival. Percy seemed to still be in shock. I tugged him by the arm to give offerings. He finally snapped out of it, and said, 'Poseidon' as he tipped a portion of his meal into the fire.

As he headed back to our table, I scraped a chunk of my linguine into the fire and prayed. _'Hello, Poseidon. Zeus, thank you for not smiting me. I'll see you soon, Hestia, as I have much to thank you for. Your gift was well received by Charon, Dionysus. Hermes, stealing things is far too amusing for me to stop now, so your continued patronage would be very much appreciated. Hades, my darling son, be safe.'_

I returned to my table and grinned at Percy as I sat beside him. He was still rather shell-shocked. 'We'll talk later, Percy, I promise. And I'll explain everything to you and Mom together tomorrow. But for now, just relax.' I smiled as he seemed just a tiny bit less bothered by the stares and shovelled food into his mouth just a bit less stiffly.

When we'd finished eating, Chiron stamped his hoof repeatedly.

'Only a couple of short announcements tonight. One Rhea Jackson managed to return alive from her quest, and even completed her objective.' Cheers erupted, and I smiled as Dionysus sighed. 'Yes, yes. Well done. And as a result, it seems that civil war between the gods has been soundly averted.' The cheers were louder this time. I chanced a glance at Luke, who masterfully continued acting the same brand of happy and grateful as the rest of his cabin. He even shot me a wink and a mischievous grin. 'Well, that's your lot. Now, go to your campfire, already.' A third cheer ensued, nearly deafening, as campers rushed out to the amphitheatre.

As the others streamed towards the campfire, I encouraged Percy to join them, and watched as he followed a blonde daughter of Athena out. I spotted Luke at the edge of the forest, waiting for me. As we made eye contact, he turned and disappeared between the trees.

I caught up soon enough and found him leaning against a tree by a shady creek. Sitting on a nearby rock, I waited for him to speak.

'Do you think you'll miss being on a quest?'

'Making fools of monsters and gods alike at every given opportunity?' Luke raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah, I'll miss it.' His expression shadowed, and he seemed to grow tired and weary all at once.

'I've lived at Half-Blood Hill year-round since I was fourteen,' he told me, 'ever since Thalia…'

'I gave her dad a good scolding for that, you know?' A flicker of amusement crossed his face. 'He tried to make it out that I deserved to die for my dad's mistake of breaking his oath. That the scar he gave me when trying to kill me was a worthy price for my existence. I told him that he didn't save Thalia solely for personal attachment, otherwise he would have saved her completely or simply let her die, believing wholeheartedly that she deserved the punishment he had incurred for his indiscretions.' My expression darkened. 'He had the gall to act like my scar was a mark of my father's failure, but it has nothing to do with him at all.' I growled. 'This was because the God of Justice himself decided to punish an innocent for their father's mistake. Because I was an easy target. If Hestia hadn't given me a quest, he would have finished the job as soon as I stepped outside the boundaries of the camp.'

'I know what you mean. I trained, and trained, and trained. I never got to be a normal teenager, out there in the real world. Then they threw me one quest, and when I came back, it was like, 'Okay, ride's over. Have a nice life.'' He crumpled the can of coke he had been nursing and tossed it into the creek. 'The heck with laurel wreathes.' He continued, fury bubbling in his tone. 'I'm not going to end up like those dusty trophies in the Big House attic.' I stared intently at him as he got to his feet.

'Like the Crooked One sees you any different than the gods do? Do you really think that at the end of all this, once _he_ has everything he wants from you, that he won't cast you aside and leave you in the dust? That you would come out of it whole and healthy, content with your lot in life?' I sighed as his eyes wavered for a moment. 'Luke, he will use you and break you simply because you're convenient. As would the gods. Do not trade one cruel master for another.'

He shook his head. 'I saw a lot out there in the world, Rhea.' A fanatic gleam shone in his eyes. 'Didn't you feel it – the darkness gathering, the monsters growing stronger? Didn't you realise how pointless it all is? All the heroics – being pawns of the gods. They should've been overthrown thousands of years ago, but they've hung on, thanks to us half-bloods.' He snarled.

'Luke, I can assure you, the King of the Titans was _far_ worse than the King of the Gods. Trust me, we don't want him loose. He will kill and devour all that is good and fair until only that which fulfils his whims remains. I would rather forge a path for myself than follow his path of destruction.'

'Listen to me,' he begged, 'their precious "Western Civilisation" is a disease, Rhea. It's killing the world. The only way to stop it is to burn it to the ground, start over with something more honest.'

'Luke, please! The gods will fade and fall in their own time! Their age, too, shall pass, but you don't need _Kronos_ for this!' The air around us grew colder, and the shadows seemed to stretch and deepen.

'You should be careful with names,' Luke warned.

'Kronos told you to steal the master bolt and the helmet. He spoke to you in your dreams, just as he did Ares.'

'Ares was a fool. He never realised the true master he was serving.'

'And yet it was so obvious. The taint of the Lord of Time on his mind. He couldn't sleep, couldn't think, without Kronos intruding and diverting his focus. He bent a _god_ to his will like it was nothing – what do you think he could do to you?'

'He tried to speak to you too, Rhea. You should have listened.' I waved a hand dismissively.

'As if his petty manipulations would work on my mind.' My tone was haughty and arrogant. I knew _he_ would be furious. 'He's brainwashing you, Luke. Subtly at first, I don't doubt, but now, you're his willing puppet.' I shook my head incredulously.

'You're wrong. He showed me that my talents are being wasted. You know what my quest was two years ago, Rhea? My father, Hermes, wanted me to steal a golden apple from the Garden of the Hesperides and return it to Olympus. After all the training I'd done, _that_ was the best he could think up.'

'Luke, you are more than your father's child. Your talents are being wasted! You're the type of Hero that would have thrived in ancient times, with quests abound and drama and spectacle to avoid at every stretch of the journey, but things aren't like that anymore! Times have changed, but the Gods haven't changed with them! They're outdated, sure, but you're a modern demigod! There's so much more you can do in this world. Go on a stealing spree to outmatch your father, rob his temple of every left winged shoe, I don't care! There are other ways to prove your worth and get back at the Gods than joining forces with the Crooked One!' I yelled, standing up and striding so that I was face to face with him.

'I wanted to pull Olympus down stone by stone,' he confessed quietly, 'but I bided my time.' I could feel his breath on my face as he spoke. 'I began to dream of Kronos. He convinced me to steal something worthwhile, something no hero had ever had the courage to take. When we went on that Winter Solstice field trip, while the other campers were asleep, I sneaked into the throne room and took Zeus' master bolt from right under his chair. Hades' helmet of darkness, too. You wouldn't believe how easy it was. The Olympians were so arrogant; they never believed someone would steal from them. Their security is horrible. I was halfway to New Jersey before I heard the storms rumbling, and I knew they'd discovered my theft.'

'And why didn't you take the bolt straight to him? Your Lord Master?' I snarled. He faltered.

'I …I got overconfident. Zeus sent out his sons and daughters to find the stolen bolt – Artemis, Apollo, my father, Hermes. But it was Ares who caught me. I could have beaten him, but I wasn't careful enough. He took the items of power, threatened to return them to Olympus and burn me alive. Then Kronos' voice came to me, and told me what to say. I put the idea in Ares' head about a great war between the gods. I said all he had to do was hide the items away for a while and watch the others fight. Ares got a wicked gleam in his eye. I knew he was hooked. He let me go, and I returned to Olympus before anyone noticed my absence.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Believable. But I interrogated Ares myself.' Luke flinched. 'It was Kronos, not you, who implanted the idea in his mind _directly_ , months before the Winter Solstice. Kronos was the one to lead Ares to you. And Kronos was to the one to make sure you escaped unscathed, with Ares in possession of the items of power.' He blinked and shrugged.

'However you want to tell it, my version is the one that will be spread. If only for Zeus to save face. His own son possessed by Kronos himself? The shame.' He tutted tauntingly. 'The gods won't want to believe how powerful Kronos has grown.'

'And how did Kronos punish your overconfidence? Nightmares? He was always good at training his little pets.' I thought of Atlas, his eager lapdog.

'I swore not to fail again. And then, I saw in my dreams another hero, one who could be tricked into taking the bolt and the helmet the rest of the way – from Ares down to Tartarus.'

'You intended for Percy to play a role in this.' I grit my teeth. 'He's a child.'

'He's a hero.' He shrugged. 'He survived the Minotaur. I had high hopes for him.' I refrained from slapping the nonchalant expression off his face, but only by a thread.

'I don't think the Lord of Time accounted for your presence, Rhea.'

'Why would he have? I'm not the one mentioned in _that prophecy_ , after all.' We matched equally curious stares.

'In fact, I don't think he can see you at all.' I smirked. Time was fickle, and I was it's dearest, and earliest, physical oracle. I did not tell possible futures and fates, as Phoebe did – I read timestreams. As such, I was always more attuned to how time might unravel than even the Lord of Time himself. He preferred to see how the present may be of use to him in the moment. I had concealed my own timestream millennia ago, when I first struck out against my husband. I wouldn't have lasted very long otherwise.

'How curious.' I remarked. He raised an eyebrow, but swiftly moved on.

'I had intended to lure you here to kill you.'

'I know.'

'Kronos ordered against it the moment he _saw_ you.' I froze. He knew. Of course, he would know. He'd been obsessed with me since our youth, and he knew every tick, every tell, every single aspect of me better than I knew myself. I swallowed, but my throat was dry.

'Is that so? Should I be honoured?'

'I think you should be.' A shiver went down my spine. 'Maybe you'll live to see the new Golden Age, Rhea.' He turned and slashed the air behind him. A moment later, he had disappeared in a ripple of darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

'Luke left us with a gift, it seems.' I remarked dispassionately to my companion as I stood before Thalia's tree.

_The Golden Fleece would heal her, Mistress._ He was right, it would. Perhaps too well. And I had _seen_ its location the night before.

'Tomorrow, we leave for the Sea of Monsters,' I decided. 'Today, we visit Mom with Percy.'

_And what of the rat infesting your home?_ Regulus had visited Manhattan to check on my mother for me last night. Gabe was unfortunately still there, but I doubted that would last.

'Shall we pay a visit to Medusa and send Hades a gift for his garden?' Smirking, I turned to head back down the hill to find Percy.

I saw him through the window of Cabin Three. For all that he had spent a single night in our new cabin, he'd somehow managed to lose half of his possessions in moving them from Cabin Eleven. He'd already had to borrow my toothpaste and the expensive toiletries I'd stolen from the Lotus Hotel. Not to mention that sleeping in a bed rather than on the floor had been a tad too much for him, and he was rushing to get ready as a result of sleeping in by a good few hours.

I sat by the hearth of the campfire as I waited for him to finish getting ready. Hestia welcomed me with a smile.

'Your quest went swimmingly, I see. Did my gift come in handy?'

'Not as yet, but I'm taking Percy to visit Medusa today, so I give it an hour.' Her eyes crinkled in amusement. 'Shame about Thalia's Tree.'

'No one would have suspected Luke Castellan. Model Demigod, Camp Counsellor…'

'I knew of his involvement,' I confessed. 'I knew the Crooked One had his mind wrapped around his finger, I just wanted to see how far that went before I acted on my suspicions.'

'Strategy is necessary in war.' She didn't tell me it was alright, or that I'd made the right choice, but I hadn't wanted that from her anyway. It would have felt like empty consolations when a girl was slowly dying because I'd made the wrong decision.

'Thank you again, for the quest.'

'Did you make amends with your Uncles?'

'I think I did. Hades is pretty cool with me now, and Zeus even lets me fly on Regulus. I'd say we're all good.'

'And your father?'

'I greeted him. He was too busy trying to convince his brother not to smite me to get a word in about my quest or ask how I've been.'

'He's never had a daughter before.'

I cast her a startled look. 'The nymphs –'

'He and Amphitrite foster sea nymphs as their own to protect them. They never had daughters, but they like the company in Atlantis.' My eyes widened. 'Nor were any of the other mortals who claimed to be his daughters claimed in turn.'

How had I not known this? They had been supposed to be my grandchildren, and yet I never knew Poseidon had never given me granddaughters. I should have known this…

'They keep it close to their chest.' Hestia continued, seeing my bewildered expression. 'Safer for the Nymphs that way. It's usually those with complicated backgrounds, or who gained the unfortunate attention of certain gods. One of the best kept secrets in Atlantis, but I was always his favourite sister.' Her eyes shone mischievously.

'No wonder he looks at me like I'm a shiny new toy; he really doesn't know what to do with a daughter, does he?' She cackled.

'Not the slightest clue. So go easy on him, would you? I was there when he saw you for the first time when you were a baby. I really thought he was going to feint for a moment. Even Amphitrite was excited to meet you.'

That Amphitrite approved of one of Poseidon's demigod children was perhaps the most surprising part of our entire conversation. 'I'll have to stop by Atlantis at some point, then. I'm heading to the Sea of Monsters soon, anyway.'

'The Golden Fleece, is it?' I nodded solemnly. 'You couldn't have known how Luke would strike out at the camp. You don't need to make up for this by casting yourself into the Sea of Monsters. Few heroes return alive, if any, as I'm sure you know.'

'I want to. This was my fault. I miscalculated, and it could cost Thalia her life. With any luck, I'll fly right in, probably commandeer a boat of some kind, distract Polyphemus and make off with the fleece. I'd rather not kill my half-brother, even if he is a man-eating Cyclops.'

Hestia gave a wry smile. 'I see I can't dissuade you, but the parameters of a quest protecting you would be beneficial, no?' And so, she commanded me to go on a quest for the Golden Fleece to restore Thalia's Tree. I accepted with a grateful smile.

'Thank you, Hestia. I'll be back before you know it.' Standing as Percy stumbled out of the cabin, his hair a mess and his clothes wrinkled, I dried his hair with a flick of my wrist and helped him onto Regulus' back.

'So, detour. Chiron gave you _Anaklusmos,_ right?' I shouted over the wind as Regulus bounded along in his largest form; I may have had permission to fly, but Percy did not.

'My sword? Yeah, why?'

'We're going to hunt Medusa. I want her head for something.' I felt Percy shrug behind me.

'Sure, just don't tell Mom that you took me monster hunting. She'll have both our hides.' I laughed.

'This is for her, anyway. Smelly Gabe needs to go.' I turned in time to see a vicious smirk cross his face. Perhaps plotting murder wasn't the best family bonding activity, but it was practically family tradition at this point.

Medusa wasn't hard to find. Auntie Em's Garden Emporium was dotted with stone statues with expressions of fear eternally carved on their faces – victims of Medusa, no doubt.

'So, Perce.' I smiled innocently as he eyed the neon sign. 'This one's all yours. I'll step in if you fuck up drastically, but you could do with some experience pretty snappish, so I probably won't get involved unless you're moments from being maimed or killed, alright?' He made to protest, but I shoved him forward. 'That's the spirit! Remember, don't meet her eyes, and go straight for the kill, yeah?'

Percy didn't do too bad for his first monster hunt. There was a slick snicker snack as the monster's head fell to the ground. Tired and panting, Percy removed the fabric he'd cut from his shirt to tie over his eyes and glared at me.

'She almost killed me! Like, five times!' I waved a hand dismissively.

'You're fine, Percy. You just need a shower.' He was dripping with sweat and smelled a bit ripe. With that, I doused him with water from the fountain, taking the chance to collect all the Drachmae from the basin as the water whirled around him. A moment later, I dried him off and returned the water to its rightful place. He looked cleaner, but also more energised. I don't doubt he could feel the effects as well, as he refrained from much more than an evil glare.

Once again, I went on a looting spree. There were Drachmae all over the place, and I loaded more and more into the bag I'd slipped over Medusa's head. Percy simply watched on in amusement, catching his breath.

Finally, I turned back to him and helped him up onto Regulus once again, who grew to his full size as we headed towards New York.

Mom was cooking dinner when we arrived and the whole apartment smelled like her homemade cookies. Apparently, she'd worked faster than I'd expected, as Gabe was already gone. As were most of his things. His rancid stench still lingered, but the sheer amount of cleaning supplies strewn about suggested she was working on that as well.

'Percy, Rhea!' She hugged us both tightly. 'You must tell me everything. Has Camp been alright? How did I get back here? I remember the being grabbed, and then…' She ushered us over to the table and placed a large platter of blue cookies in front of us.

I explained almost everything. How I had demanded answers from Chiron and threatened to go to the Underworld myself unless he came clean, and the resulting quest I received from Hestia. I left out some of the grittier parts: that Zeus had aimed for my heart, the amount of theft involved in my little jaunt, that sort of thing. While she was still stunned, I handed both her and Percy a Lotus Hotel Cash Card each.

'What's this?' Percy eyed the gold lettering, and I could see his eyes already glazing over.

'Infinite cash.' The green card dropped to the table. 'I took it from the Lotus Eaters. I have the Platinum Card – don't know what difference that makes, but we'll find out.'

'You mean, this works at ATMs and such?' Mom looked stunned.

'Yeah. You should buy yourself a nice place, Mom. Go to University and really take the time to study instead of working odd jobs to pay for it. You deserve it. Write those books you always wanted to and go on expensive holidays around the globe. The innate magic of the card means that _no one_ can question where the money comes from.' She looked near tears. I leaned over to wrap my arms around her, and felt Percy do the same. 'You've done so much for us, Mom. While we're at camp, go enjoy yourself. Live a little and find some inspiration for your writing.' She gave us a watery smile and held us tight, running shaking fingers though our hair.

It might seem a bit shallow, being so emotional about endless wealth when I had to risk my life to get it (and I did risk my life, had I been anyone but who I am the Lotus Eaters' mind manipulation magic could have kept me there forever) but money had always been a major issue for my mother. She'd worked so hard to save up for a good education for herself, but that went down the drain when her uncle, who raised her after her parents died in a plane crash when she was little, ended up with terminal cancer, and she had to drop out of High School to take care of him. When he died, she had no money, no diploma, and no job. She struggled so hard to raise us and worked long hours to provide for us while studying at night school to get her diploma. In my eyes, if anyone had worked hard enough to deserve this, it was our mom.

Not to mention, as Percy was a powerful demigod he would likely never _really_ be able to settle down in the ordinary world and work a nine-to-five job. He needed an infinite cash card to live comfortably while training and fighting to protect himself against the hoards of monsters that would plague him for the rest of his life, simply because his scent was so potent.

In all honesty, this felt less like avarice and more like hope for an ordinary life.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy and I returned to camp victorious, the head of Medusa still in the bag. Chiron was less than pleased with our loot. As soon as he'd caught wind of our little jaunt, he's sat us down and lectured us about the dangers of being a demigod and antagonising monsters for amusement. He'd especially emphasised that, in the future, we would do well to avoid bringing dangerous spoils of war back to camp. Eventually, he sighed, and smiled weakly.

'Regardless,' he continued, as though he hadn't been scolding us like naughty toddlers just moments before, 'I am glad you returned safely. Percy, I would appreciate it if you would take _that_ up to the attic.' He glanced wearily at the bag as Percy nonchalantly swiped off the floor, heading inside the Big House. Finally, he stared intently at me for a short while, before exhaling softly. 'It seems you and I need to talk.' He wheeled himself across from where I was seated on the porch and gave a rueful smile. 'I think, first and foremost, I must apologise.' He bowed his head. 'In all sincerity, I should have been honest with you from the start. However, I believed that such knowledge just hours after learning of your parentage would have been overwhelming. While this does not pardon my behaviour, I ask only that you understand my reasoning.'

'Chiron, I need to know these things from the get-go,' I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. 'If I hadn't reacted in time, Zeus would have killed me before I even made it to camp. Can you imagine what might have happened if I had inadvertently proven to him and Hades that I must be the child of prophecy? Or if I had been just that little bit too rebellious for one who might preserve or raze Olympus? They would not stop until Percy and I were dead.' I grit my teeth. 'Hell, I might have gotten off easy this time because my age doesn't match up, but I don't trust the gods not to do away with Percy just in case!'

'I understand, but I was sworn to secrecy.' His expression twisted in discontent. 'I will do what I can to keep you informed on matters regarding yourself and your brother, but I can make no promises.'

I sighed, nodding reluctantly. 'That will have to do. Now, onto the matter of Thalia's Tree…' He eyes snapped to mine.

'What do you have in mind?' Hope was just barely concealed in his expression.

'I will be leaving for the Sea of Monsters tomorrow to retrieve the golden fleece.' He sucked in a sharp breath. 'I am the daughter of the sea god; of all the demigods who might venture there, I would be most likely to come out alive. Not to mention, Hestia kindly bestowed upon me a quest.'

'I see you've already made up your mind.' His tone was resigned but strained.

'It's the only way.' A bitter smile flitted across my lips. 'Besides, I need to shoulder as many burdens as possible while Percy trains.' My expression darkened. 'I will not allow the gods to use him as their toy hero until he's fully trained and capable of making his own, informed choices about what might be considered right and wrong. He doesn't know enough about this the intricacies of this pantheon yet, and his world is so small – I want him to expand his horizons without the threat of death or failure looming over him.'

'And yet, you have only been part of this world for as long as he has.' His curious eyes bore into mine. 'That is the case, isn't it?' A guileless smile was my response.

'I have gained much experience in my time in this world. Percy needs to find his footing before he can gain his own.' Both he and I knew that was hardly an answer, but we smiled and moved on as though it had been a perfectly reasonable response.

'Do you have a heading?'

'Yes, demigod dreams can be so convenient.' As excuses, I thought. Narrowed eyes betrayed his suspicion, but he nodded all the same.

'Very well,' with a quick glance towards the door, he smirked. 'I'll leave you to it. I'm sure Percy will be down in a moment. I very much doubt he manged to get himself lost in the attic, after all.' And he wheeled away.

After a minute or so, Percy waltzed far too calmly out of the big house.

'It's weird up there,' he commented, looking anywhere but my face, 'the mummy is kinda gross, too.'

'Is it? I've never been up there before.' I eyed the topmost window as we headed towards our cabin.

'Annabeth said something about oracles and quests, didn't you have to go up there before you went?'

I smirked, 'Nah, I knew where I was going already, so I didn't need to consult an oracle. I might this time though, but I shouldn't be gone too long so I don't really see the point.'

'You're leaving again?' He acted surprised. 'Can I come with?' I smiled indulgently.

'Percy, you need more training before I take you into the Sea of Monsters, of all places. When I come back, we can go on a little quest of our own, but not there, okay?' He nodded reluctantly, and I ruffled his hair. 'Come on, Perce, I wanna clean up before dinner.'

Dinner was a quiet affair, the campers morose due to the announcement that neither Chiron or Dionysus could find any way to fix Thalia's Tree. Apparently, Chiron had made the call to keep my quest as secret as possible; as it had been a demigod who had turned traitor, it was likely that Luke still had friends in the camp who could tell him where I would be going.

Then again, I considered as I edged around Percy in the line for the sacrifice, it was rather likely that Luke had also predicted their plan. He would never have betrayed Thalia that way without good cause; in this case, the cause may well be drawing us out to the Golden Fleece. Ironic, that Luke would deploy the same tactic of proxies he deplored the gods so much for.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I stepped forward to dump a portion of chicken pie into the fire. _'Hestia, thank you once again, as always, for looking out for me. Zeus, I will do whatever I can to help your daughter. Poseidon, Amphitrite, Triton: See you soon.'_ I felt a smile twitch at my lips as a definite sea breeze was evident in the smoke.

* * *

I knew Percy knew I would be leaving. I hadn't, however, expected him to steal my supplies and demand to be taken with me. In all fairness, perhaps I should have expected his reaction after taking him to take down Medusa. Regardless of my arguments, Percy was resolute, and so, after much nagging and pleading, I caved. With any luck, I would be able to drop him off at Atlantis on the way.

Resolved, I helped Percy onto Regulus' back at the crack of dawn. Before long, we were cruising above endless stretches of water, grateful for the cold breeze from our velocity counterbalancing the intense summer sun beating down on us without reprieve. Finally, we had arrived at the rough location of where I knew Atlantis to be. Percy shrieked behind me as we took a sudden dive, Regulus' face encased in a bubble of air while just as swiftly moving onwards. I had already managed something of a heading but I was rather relieved to discover that children of Poseidon have an innate navigational system ingrained into their psyche while out at sea, which I swiftly utilised to pinpoint Atlantis and find the most direct route.

A rather resplendent welcome party awaited us. Of course, I had purposefully neglected to inform Percy of our destination, so he simply stood – or rather floated – gormlessly, staring about with rapturous awe.

'Welcome to Atlantis.' A twin-tailed Merman with green skin and long, dark hair greeted us.

'Thank you, Triton.' Percy jerked beside me. 'All this just for us?' A veritable swarm of sea creatures, mermaids and mermen were lined up, making a pathway towards the grand, pearl strewn doors of the palace.

'Of course.' He turned about and propelled himself away. 'Follow me.'

Poseidon and Amphitrite awaited us in the throne room. The King of the Seas still wore the same Bermuda shorts and Hawaiian shirts I had seen him in last, looking like a well-tanned fisherman. His Queen contrasted him perfectly, having donned a beautiful chiffon Greek gown that swayed lazily about her ankles.

Honestly, I had absolutely no idea where to go from here. According to Hestia, Amphitrite had been eager to meet me but I found that rather hard to believe as she considered me so analytically. I could see my father twitch as he awaited her response, but we needn't have worried.

The Queen of Atlantis drifted down from her throne and glided towards me slowly. I flinched as she took my chin in hand, turning my face to survey my features more clearly.

'She's absolutely _darling_.' She breathed. 'We're keeping her.' My brain froze for a moment.

Poseidon barked a laugh. 'Is that so?' He propelled himself forwards, meeting Percy's curious gaze with a wink. 'They're a pair, dear.'

Amphitrite turned to survey Percy just as closely. 'My, he really is your double. It's a little eerie, actually.' She waved a hand absently. 'Triton, come look. There's two of them.'

Her son groaned slightly, but swam forwards all the same, taking in our faces more carefully. 'Huh.' He peered into Percy's eyes closely, invading whatever personal space he might have had left. 'He even has that little speck, same as you. Creepy. Did you clone yourself? I didn't think you were that narcissistic.'

Poseidon rolled his eyes playfully but smiled. 'Of course not. You understand my thoughts now?'

'Yes, yes…' Amphitrite muttered, tearing her gaze from our faces to pout at her husband. 'Go ahead.'

'Right.' The throne room doors were flung open, allowing throngs of sea creatures, nymphs, merpeople and more to file inside, soon filling every corner of the room bar the centre walkway up to the thrones. 'Citizens of Atlantis!' Poseidon greeted with a grin. 'Welcome, at long last, my youngest children: Princess Rhea and Prince Perseus of Atlantis!' Deafening cheers greeted his words and he laughed with glee as even the visiting Oceanus smirked something of an approval. 'In their honour, to welcome them home, a banquet for all!'

Percy's hand gripped mine tightly, his face pale enough to appear feint. I laughed deliriously. This had _not_ been what I had expected, by any means, but Percy's reaction was enough to be worth the while.

All evening, we ate, drank – juice for Percy – and laughed without reserve. I learned more about Poseidon in this single evening than I had in millennia before my reincarnation, and every new side of him I saw felt like a whole different person. I couldn't even find it in me to feel any kind of negativity in light of these revelations, as he seemed so much happier and free this way.

By the time many began to retire, Amphitrite had wrangled me into no less than three promises of activities for us to do together and had somehow convinced me to call her _Mater_. I think I may have drunk more than I ought to, and she enabled me far too much for the purposes of persuasiveness. Much the same, Triton had drunk enough of whatever was mixed into his Nectar to confess in the form of verbal diarrhoea how absolutely ecstatic he was to finally have a baby sister, as well as to drag both Percy and I into being his personal teddy bears as he drunkenly told stories about his parents that he had probably been told to keep quiet – most likely for our amusement when Poseidon chased him around the throne room to disperse him into a school of goldfish temporarily.

Atlantis had not by any means been what either Percy or I might have expected, but by the broad grin of his face, I didn't doubt he loved it just as much as I did all the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Leaving Atlantis was not at all as simple as arriving had been. Apparently, Poseidon expected Percy and I to attend to official duties over the course of the next week in our new roles as Prince and Princess. This was all well and good, and admittedly a good idea for our futures in Atlantis, but for the fact that I was on a rather tight schedule, seeing as, even as I partied and slept, Thalia grew weaker. Fortunately, Amphitrite was understanding of my plight, if only to a point. She coerced me once again into promising to apprentice under her in court intrigue upon my return – which I already knew would be horrific – and waved me off with a smile tinged with sadistic glee.

Percy had yet to wake from his late night, it being the crack of dawn, so I left yet another note inside his shirt as he slept, asking him to cover for me in Atlantis while I pushed ahead to claim the Golden Fleece. He would be furious at me once again, without a doubt, but I passed Triton on my way out and wrangled a promise for him to look out for Percy for me while I was gone amid my assurances that I wouldn't die in response to his backhanded mollycoddling.

Quite unlike his son, Poseidon had not been so easily assuaged, even if he was just as backwardly suffocating. He pontificated and stalled as long as he possibly could, before being dragged away for official concerns by Delphinus, who it seemed had purposefully intervened for my sake, much to my relief. By the time I actually left the palace, dawn had long since passed and Regulus had grown antsy.

We made quick work of the rest of our journey, however. Passing through the narrow route between Scylla and Charybdis was rather easy when one could simply fly over the monster's whirlpool and gaping maw. Circe was interesting, at least, and provided brilliant massages, even if I had to sneak out of the resort after a rather unnervingly hostile reception to even vague mentions of my quest.

Just as I began to wonder at how _easy_ flying over the sea of monsters was, we ran afoul of a flock of Stymphalian birds, which were fortunately rather effectively dispersed by Regulus' deafening roars. Still, proof of my armour's capability was interesting to see at last.

I… honestly wish I could say the Sirens didn't unnerve me. Their song was _haunting_ for all the right reasons, and if I hadn't the presence of mind, even in my unbalanced state, to surround Regulus and I with water the moment we swerved off course, I wouldn't doubt that I would have been hooked. It made me realise things about myself I hadn't realised in this new life of mine that I would rather not dwell on and brought to the forefront of my mind images of peace and tranquillity I had not associated with happiness for a _very_ long time. Much like the Sirens in form, the visions their song showed me were impeccably beautiful, but disturbing in ways that sent a shiver down my spine. Their illusions were unattainable, hence why they were so enthrallingly irresistible. I didn't vanish my bubble until the sirens were far, _far_ off in the distance, yet the clamminess still clung to my skin and my face undoubtedly remained chalk white.

We took the chance to rest then, before reaching Polyphemus' Lair, on a small island surrounded by resting Hippocampi. The greeted us warmly, despite their initial nerves around Regulus, and agreed to guard us as we slept. When I woke, warm and safe burrowed in Regulus' mane, I felt much more like myself. With a good night's sleep behind me and Regulus' assurances, moving on from what I had seen wasn't as difficult as you might think, particularly with the rather obvious knowledge that what I saw could _never_ come to pass. By the time I had thanked the Hippocampus by doing a slight errand for one of them – in the form of untangling their favourite pastime from a thick growth of seaweed – all thoughts of the sirens had long since faded.

Admittedly, Polyphemus wasn't the most impressive of my siblings. In fact, he was rather atrocious to behold and just as poorly mannered. The very thought that I was equally related to the sheep-loving, murderous cyclops as I was to Triton left something of a bad taste in my mouth. Still, it wasn't all that difficult to wrangle the Golden Fleece from the bough of an oak tree while hovering above disturbingly rabid sheep, even if the livestock's sharp teeth were rather unnerving.

Quite conveniently, the moment I laid the Fleece around my shoulders for safe keeping I felt the weariness from the quest seep away, leaving only the boneless sensation after a massage. Trusting Regulus to fly straight back to land, I dozed briefly. When I woke, we were just reaching Miami. I had Regulus land so we could find something to eat, resulting in a rather eye-opening confrontation with a Hydra outside of a Monster Donut shop. Still, the donuts were good, I could give them that.

The couple of hours it took to fly back to Long Island dragged by maddeningly slowly. I was more than relieved to land right atop a monster snarling and straining at the boarder of the camp, Regulus' claws ripping it to shreds in moments. There was a pause in the minor skirmish as campers and monsters alike turned in shock. I leapt from Regulus' back, fleece in hand, and he threw himself into the fray, decimating a path through the monsters with ease. As I rather inelegantly and irreverently flung the Golden Fleece over the lowest branch of Thalia's Tree, there was a pulse of soothingly fresh breeze, seeming to bring the entire area into sharper, more pristine focus. Gradually, the browning needles flourished a vibrant green once more. With a cheer, the campers returned to their fight, revitalised by their boarder's security. Still, it would do no good to leave the monsters around for new demigods and satyrs to run into. In no time at all, all that remained of the monsters were a few nondescript piles of sand. Immediately, the campers converged on the tree, wondering at its health. Before I could so much process that the battle was over, I was lifted onto the shoulders of a couple of particularly burly Ares campers and carried across the newly secured boarder with continuous proclamations of my accomplishment. Soon, the entirety of the camp had gathered around Thalia's tree to affirm the boarder's safety.

'Rita Johansson.' Dionysus greeted as he approached the tree, inspecting the Golden Fleece absently. 'You work quickly.'

'Indeed, Rhea Jackson.' Chiron reminded pointedly. 'I presume your quest went smoothly? Without so much as a scratch, at that!' His eyes twinkled amusedly.

'If you can count the Sea of Monsters as smooth, sure. It wasn't so bad; I think the worst part was the flock of migrating Stymphalian Birds I ran into.' He laughed disbelievingly.

'I understand if you would prefer to rest, but I must ask where you've left your brother?'

'Ah, Atlantis. He's filling in for me in Court while I'm off adventuring. I should be getting back soon, before Amphitrite tries to wrangle him into politics.' The immortals' brows shot up and the insinuation.

'Your father welcomed you into the Court of Atlantis?' Chiron asked with a hint of incredulity in his tone.

'No,' he deflated slightly, 'he welcomed us as Royals.' They blanched.

'Who'd have thought it?' Dionysus blinked slowly, as though digesting the thought gradually.

'I suppose being the first demigod daughter of Poseidon must mean something after all.' Chiron reasoned uncertainly, seeming somewhat feint. 'You do understand the implications of such an appointment, right?'

I nodded without hesitation. 'We hardly had time to protest before it was announced to the Court, but our Father wouldn't act thoughtlessly on our behalf.' He eyed me suspiciously for a moment.

'Still, congratulations on your appointment.' He turned to the assembled demigods. 'Hail Rhea Jackson, Princess of Atlantis, who has once again saved us all!' He announced to raucous, if somewhat confused cheers. 'With the retrieval of the Golden Fleece, Thalia's Tree, as well as Camp Half Blood, is once more safe!' The campers chanted my name between roars of approval and I smiled indulgently before slipping away. I still had to collect Percy from Atlantis and I was _not_ looking forward his ire.

Regulus seemed glad to escape the rush of campers fussing over him beside the tree. Soon, we were flying over endless stretches of water once again. We dove with purpose under the water, surrounded by a bubble for Regulus' comfort, and arrived at Atlantis to far less fanfare than before. Still, Triton was waiting with Percy at his side, both anxiously wringing their hands as they waited for me to land. When I had dismounted, Percy struck, launching himself at me and thumping my back without restraint.

'You idiot! Are you alright?' Percy paused only long enough to check for injuries before punching me on the shoulder. 'You left me behind! Again!' He shouted indignantly, face reddened with fury and worry.

'Sorry, but I couldn't bring you to the Sea of Monsters, it's just too dangerous.' He puffed himself up, seeming to prepare to unleash a lecture, but Triton cut in just in time.

'It's good to see you safe, Rhea.' He smiled, dropping a hand on my head to ruffle my hair, making it float about my face uncomfortably. After spitting out a stray lock, I smiled back.

'Thanks, the Golden Fleece is back at Camp now, so Thalia's Tree is fine as well.'

Percy seemed to deflate at that. 'Fine, but I'm still not happy with you.'

With a chuckle, I plucked him off the ground and spun him with a torrent of water. He squawked before releasing himself from the whirlpool, crashing into Triton and unrepentantly toppling him over in the process of righting himself. In retaliation, Triton swatted him affectionately, sending him careening off track as we headed into the palace.

Poseidon and Amphitrite awaited us on their thrones, but immediately propelled themselves forward to check me for injuries as Percy had. Upon confirming with absolute certainty that I was uninjured, Amphitrite tucked me under her chin and refused to let me go.

Embarrassedly, I caved to what I knew she wanted. 'Mater, I'm fine, please.' She gave a pleased hum before finally releasing her suffocating grasp. Moments later, Poseidon had tugged me into his own embrace, pressing his lips to the crown of my head.

'I'm glad you're alright, Rhea.' He muttered, giving one last squeeze before releasing me with a warm smile. 'You did well.' Amphitrite hooked her arm in mine to drag me out of the throne room, along a confusing array of corridors and into a cosy dining room, seating me beside her as Poseidon took the seat at the head of the table with Triton to his right and Percy opposite me.

The evening passed comfortably, with low chatter as Percy filled me in on his time in Atlantis and Amphitrite explained to me the duties I would be expected to perform as the first Princess of Atlantis. Apparently, she would be divesting a bulk of her duties onto me whenever I was available until I found my own niche to manage. Once business talks were out of the way, we moved onto lighter topic, such as the pranks Triton had played on Poseidon over the years. It was nice, sitting and having a quiet meal like a real family, and Percy looked to much better off for having being included so absolutely and without hesitation. I knew it still dug at him, why Poseidon left and never returned, and I don't doubt that one day that will boil over into his trademarked relentless wrath, leaving not a single sore subject untouched in the process. For now, though, Atlantis may well have become a haven for the both of us.


	10. Chapter 10

I was wrong.

Atlantis was nothing more or less than _hell on earth._

No, I am not exaggerating, nor is this out of context. Atlantis will be the _death of me!_ Not monsters, _politics._

If Amphitrite's sadistic grin at the thought of Court Intrigue hadn't been enough of an indication of how much I would _hate_ our lessons, Triton's commiserating, somewhat traumatised smile drove it home. I tried to escape, I really did, but Amphitrite pulled the guilt trip of a lifetime and wouldn't let it go until I pandered to her while calling her Mater. Like a switch had been flipped, she stopped her crocodile tears and lead me to her quarters with a sharp order not to fall behind. Dazed, I complied, defeated.

Court life was _vicious_. For a bunch of seemingly passive marine creatures that by disposition naturally were quite inclined to like me, their insults were so subtle and cutting that they physically stung the moment you'd decoded the actual insinuation of their absent comment. This was the weapon Amphitrite expected me to be able to masterfully wield and defend myself against before setting me loose to perform public duties. Of course, that meant I had to recognise every single one of my faults that could possibly be picked at and build up enough of an immunity to the sting and indignity that came with each and every insult to remain infuriatingly passive and collected and return fire with grace and wit. It was torturous, and there were many fights, tears and well-meaning gestures of forgiveness on both parts. By the end of the week, Amphitrite and I were not only able to hold a conversation digging at the deepest most sensitive faults we each had but were also much closer for it. Of course, in the singular instance in which we displayed this ability at dinner Poseidon seemed all of a second away from being physically sick at the revelation that Amphitrite had taught me her ways so expertly. Of course, this was engineered to be during one of the few meals in the public banquet hall rather than the private dining room, so each and every courtier that had been subject to my mentor's sharp tongue blanched alongside my father. It was amusing, if somewhat unnerving, to have such expectations placed on my shoulders, but I rather enjoyed it at the end of it all.

At least, until we really started with politics.

I had never been a bad study, not really. I had millennia of experience and knowledge retained from my days as a titan, making most areas of study rather straightforward. And I had played the political game before in Kronos' Court, and come out victorious as well.

Atlantean Politics were not so straightforward as Titan Politics.

Different species could _not_ be mistaken for one or the other without causing major incidents. Certain groups had certain grudges with certain others and could never be put in the same vicinity without at least three separate scandals or incidents unfolding. Sometimes that could be a good thing, other times that could lose you whatever game you were currently playing. There were so many delicate choices to make, from your clothes to your mannerisms, to the timing of your speech. If you addressed the wrong group in the wrong order you were _done for._ There was so much to learn, and Amphitrite would not let me rest until the right reactions became instinctual. Such was politics. The slightest hesitation or pause for thought could give an opponent the opening they need to cut you down. There was no choice but to beat the appropriate instincts into my psyche.

Almost a month after my arrival in Atlantis, Amphitrite had deemed me worthy of attending a meeting of the Court.

It was _horrible._

I was tested on my physical capabilities, my wit, my heritage, my knowledge, my relationship with my family members. And through it all, Amphitrite, Poseidon and Triton could not say a word against the comments bordering on insolence without risking discrediting me completely.

It took references to several different hidden scandals, cutting responses hidden in apparently completely placid remarks and a continuous seamless façade of absolute peace and tranquillity before the more particular members of the Court relented with slight smirks of approval.

All in all, not how I wanted so to spend my evening.

Still, it felt like a weight off my shoulders, knowing my position was secure as I had the Court's full approval, despite being a demigod.

I had thought that would be it, maybe a bit more study to make sure it stuck.

Instead, it only ended up getting _worse._

In fairness, studying Olympian Politics was a dozy in comparison to Atlantean Politics. The only complication was my own situation, as a demigod forbidden daughter of Poseidon being taken in as a Princess of Atlantis. Fortunately, Percy would not be attending, as he had yet to study enough to gain the approval of the Atlantean Court, yet alone the Olympian Court. Much as I love him, I wouldn't doubt he'd piss of some god enough to curse him with some horrible affliction as reparations for their troubles.

Still, it took another month, right up to the Solstice, before preparations were complete.

I freely admit, as stressed as I have been leading up to the Solstice, my dress made up for it _entirely_.

I may play the part of somewhat rugged tomboy while questing, but I made a name for myself as a model to pay for mine and Percy's education throughout my mid-teens. I could appreciate the boost nice clothes could give you, and that was exactly what I needed to face down the Olympian Court.

As for the dress itself? It was _beautiful._ The Royal Seamstresses had toiled for the last two months to make sure it was _perfect_ , and they had succeeded. Icy white with the slightest tinge of blue, embroidered with delicate patterns of icy branches along the skirt and delicate white lacing on the bodice. Amphitrite had commented that I looked every bit the image of a young goddess of winter, odd for a summer solstice but magnificent, nonetheless. The shocking contrast of my vibrant red hair set in loose curls tumbling down my back, restrained only by the delicate tiara Amphitrite had gifted me, made it all the more stunning.

As we entered Olympus via Poseidon's chariot pulled by hippocampi, I knew we made a rather impressive entrance. Triton escorted me from the chariot and into the throne room graciously and I sustained an effortless, beatific smile, keeping my arm hooked in his.

The continuous doubletakes at our arrival and my presence were amusing, to say the least. Zeus looked moments from striking me down once more, stayed only by Hera's vice grip on his forearm. Before Zeus could begin his tirade, my father, with a serene smile, greeted him warmly and introduced me.

'Zeus, Hera! Wonderful to see you again. Come meet my daughter, Princess Rhea Jackson of Atlantis.' The title sent a shockwave of murmurs and gasps throughout the hall.

'What is the meaning of this, Poseidon?' The King of the Gods rumbled dangerously. 'The agreement -!'

'Is null in this case.' Zeus turned an interesting shade of puce. 'My daughter is exactly that: my only daughter. In cases of exceptional demigod children in the past, it has been the precedent to ignore the law in favour of raising them as immortals, to eventually ascend as gods. Is that not correct?' A hum of passive agreement passed through the room.

'This is not the case!' Zeus hissed through his teeth. 'Such instances were marked by immediate immortality!'

'She is not yet full grown; I would remind you.' Amphitrite cut in smoothly. 'Would we be so cruel as to freeze her at her current age, never to reach full maturity, until such a time as she becomes a goddess? Let her enjoy her youth and allow both herself and her brother to ascend together.'

'Her brother?' Zeus' gaze narrowed on Poseidon. 'This is your plot to avoid the prophecy, isn't it? Freeze your son just before sixteen to prevent him from ever meeting the requirements.'

'The prophecy has the potential to be dangerous, after all.' Poseidon demurred. 'Would this not favour us all? If Percy were to no longer be a demigod upon reaching sixteen?' A ripple of approval answered, drowning out Zeus' hiss of irritation.

'And what of my daughter? Thalia?' He growled. 'She has been awakened from her tree by the Golden Fleece, should she not also ascend to prevent the prophecy?' Shocked gasps and concerned glances echoed in the hall. Hera's expression was thunderous.

' _Husband_.' She snarled. 'I accepted your bastard children before, but do not test my patience. I will smite her, immortal or no, if you humiliate me in this manner for a no-name forbidden daughter of yours.'

'Besides,' Amphitrite continues serenely, 'Thalia owes our daughter an awful lot, considering it was Rhea's quest that revived her so effectively, or else she might have missed the prophecy by decades.' In other words, _Zeus owes Rhea, who has proven her worth as a demigod and potential as a goddess, while Thalia had her chance to miss the prophecy and lost it._ Zeus flinched, knuckles stretched white from his grip on the arm of his throne.

'A fair point.' Hera callously commented. 'We cannot make more and more permissions for Zeus' bastard daughter, we would be interfering far too much, especially after that whole debacle with the tree.'

'It wouldn't do to interfere; it isn't our place.' Poseidon agreed.

'Hypocrisy!' Zeus cried. 'And what of your own forbidden, bastard daughter?'

'Rhea is no longer illegitimate; I would remind you.' Amphitrite glared at Zeus. 'She is my daughter now as much as she is my husband's. She is the sole Princess of Atlantis, and her presence is invaluable to our realm. In time, even more so, when she ascends.'

'Once again, I remind you, Brother.' Poseidon narrowed his eyes dangerously. 'The same law broken; the same punishment enacted. I should drown your daughter for the scars inflicted upon mine. Do not test my mercy.' His voice was low and constant, seemingly conversational, but no one was fooled. Zeus blanched, nodding faintly.

With that, Poseidon whirled about, guiding Amphitrite with an arm secured about her waist. Triton escorted me similarly, a comforting hand at my back. We greeted several of Poseidon's closer allies first while making our rounds. Apollo cut in smoothly, greeting his uncle with a sunny demeanour displaced among the tense banquet hall after our confrontation.

'Uncle!' He beamed, unconcerned by the disbelieving stares he garnered. 'Aunt, Cousins.' He nodded graciously. 'Princess Rhea, is it? Lovely to meet you.' He dropped a kiss on my knuckles. It took every bit of restraint garnered by two months of etiquette studies not to punch him square in the mouth. 'Please call me Apollo.'

'You as well, Apollo.' I smiled just as radiantly back. 'Please call me Rhea, we're family after all.' He nodded, and I noted a twinge of realisation flash across his face, easily concealed among his persistent expression of arrogant confidence and smiles.

'With any luck, I hope to see more of you in the future,' he continued, as though he hadn't just recognised the meaning of my jab at being family. There was another meaning there as well, I knew.

'I'm sure we will,' I turned my gaze affectionately to Triton, 'if, of course, we see you in Atlantis, seeing as the court has me strung up in duties and formal meetings for the next year.' He gave a commiserating smile.

'If you need a break, I would be happy to visit.' He turned to Triton. 'It's been too long since we sparred or composed together, Cousin.'

'That it has.' My brother agreed fluidly, despite the implications. 'You are always welcome in Atlantis, after all.'

'I perhaps haven't been as attentive to my extended family as perhaps I should have been.' Apollo continued. 'And I have always been fond of my visits to Atlantis.'

'We'll look forward to your visit.' Amphitrite smiled, allowing Apollo to dismiss himself with pleasantries.

'Well, that was interesting.' I hummed.

Amphitrite raised a brow in turn. 'It is indeed. Who would have thought Apollo would make such an offer after that display?'

Poseidon looked lost, even as Triton nodded along. 'Offer?'

'To become allies of Atlantis, even against Zeus.' Poseidon sucked in a breath.

'He's establishing his own court and allies.' I continued, even as Apollo flitted about the other Olympians, seeming to all the world an airheaded fool.

'It has been a while since we've had a good coup.' Amphitrite mused.

'Are we with him?' Triton asked, not at all unnerved.

'Depends on what he offers.' I answered, equally nonchalant.

'I like it.' Poseidon grinned. 'He's smarter than we've ever given him credit for, and confident enough in his position to make an offer in the middle of the throne room.'

'Let's start a coup, then.' I chuckled, winking at Apollo as we make eye contact over his sister's shoulder. He beamed guilelessly in response, only the slightest sharpening of his gaze any indication of his understanding.

'He'll be aiming for your hand to secure this, you know.' Amphitrite remarked conversationally. I recoiled at the thought of marrying my own grandchild, even if he is currently my cousin.

'I'm good thanks. I can trade some valuable allies for a platonic agreement.' Amphitrite raised a brow in question.

'I have something of an agreement with Hades to look after his kids sometime soon, while he works.' Poseidon choked on his nectar.

'Kids?!'

'Yes, from before the agreement. They're currently being removed from the den of the Lotus Eaters. Probably sometime around the start of August they'll be ready, I expect.'

'The Di Angelo kids, right?' Poseidon's gaze darkened, quietly murderous even as he embarrassedly dabbed at his chin. 'I remember when Zeus murdered their mother. It was uncalled for, even in those times.' I nodded. 'Good, just another reason to coup. Those kids won't be safe with my brother on their backs.'

'Hence why their father would be such a willing ally.'

Amphitrite smirked viciously. 'And what of his wife?'

I shrugged delicately, an elegant roll of my shoulder rather than my usual mannerisms to appease Amphitrite. 'She doesn't mind his children as much as she makes out, and these are from an affair over half a century ago. So long as I can introduce them on the right terms, they should be fine. I'm hoping for an arrangement similar to ours, if with the snag of the Underworld Queen's distaste for children.'

'I see you have it well in hand.' Amphitrite smiled that placid evil mastermind smile that honestly sends a shiver down my spine whenever I see it. 'I'm looking forward to this. Such _fun._ ' She tittered as she drifted away to make conversation with Aphrodite. With a slightly frightened glance, I followed.

'Oh! She really is absolutely darling!' Aphrodite gasped in lieu of greeting. 'Hello, dear! Wonderful to meet you at last. I remember being _dazzled_ by your cover in the winter edition of–'

'That!' I blushed darker that I ever have. 'No! I can't believe you saw that!' Ares, at Aphrodite's arm, exchanged a puzzled glance with Amphitrite.

'It was stunning, darling! I don't know what you're so embarrassed about, I've seen much more experienced models pull off such a stage with _much_ less finesse, and you aced it!'

'I didn't realise how _revealing_ it was until my _mother_ showed me it when it was published!'

The goddess giggled, sidling up to wrap an arm around my waist. 'Dear, that was _hardly_ all that revealing. It was your pose that made it look like _pure sex_!'

'That's even worse!' I interjected, hiding my face in my hands.

'And to think you were only eighteen!' Her voice lowered, 'You're not my usual type, but you were _delectable_.' I admit, I squeaked and flung myself out of her grasp to hide behind Ares, even as peels of the goddess' laughter followed. 'Adorable! To think _that_ model was such an innocent virgin!'

'A photoshoot, was it?' Amphitrite asked and I groaned.

'It was _everywhere._ ' Aphrodite moaned as she conjured _that issue_. I leapt to swipe it from her grasp, uncaring of how rude it might seem or the etiquette that had been drilled into me for the last two months. She simply took a step back and used her height to keep me from my goal as she trapped me with an arm around my waist, pressed against her front, as I reached for the magazine high above our heads. Unfortunately for me, not only was this position horrifyingly compromising, but also showcasing the exact photo I wanted hidden away _asap_.

There was a chorus of ' _ooooh'_ s as the surrounding crowd caught a glimpse of the cover and I gave up, slumping against the goddess in defeat and hiding my face in the curve of her neck. She chuckled and patted my head consolingly.

'Own up for it, darling, you're stunning, especially in this.' I just whimpered. Why did I _ever_ think that was a good idea?

Eventually, having grown curious due to the growing crowd, my fortunately overprotective father snatched the issue from Aphrodite's grasp, in the same movement ushering me from her embrace and to Triton's side, my cheeks still glowing.

Giggling delicately as her features shifted from dark hair and intense eyes to vibrant red and sea green, the goddess let me go easily, waving me off with a saucy wink as Triton escorted me to the other side of the banquet hall. As soon as we were clear, Amphitrite burst out laughing.

'That was so ridiculous!' She howled, leaning against her furious husband as he relentlessly turned the magazine to ashes in his grasp.

'How...?' Poseidon bemoaned, his head in his hands.

'I don't even know! She saw that issue and I just _lost it._ I swear I have never been so embarrassed in all my life…' Triton's shoulders shook against mine. I punched him. He burst into uproarious laughter, attracting the attention of the surrounding guests, even as I scowled, patting my cooling cheeks. 'I don't need to stay for the council meeting, I'm done!' I span on my delicate heel, dodging Triton's weak attempt to tug me back as he apologised between chuckles.

I made my way out of the throne room and into the gardens, traversing the winding paths mindlessly. With a sigh, I sank onto a bench inside a small marble pavilion.

That had, in fairness, been rather out of proportion. It was actually rather funny in hindsight, now that the cover was out of sight. They'd probably seen far more revealing things over the years. Perhaps it was strange, as an ex-Titaness, to be so embarrassed, but for some reason I couldn't help but feel like such blushing virgin in my new life. I knew sexuality, lived and breathed it as a Queen whose only authority came from a tyrannical, obsessive husband. Still, in this life my experience was _less than negligible,_ so I suppose it couldn't be helped.


	11. Chapter 11

Making my way back to the party, which had moved to the banquet hall with the council meeting concluded, was difficult, but welcome. In such a setting I was much more at ease. I could put minor gods in their places for trying to ridicule my earlier reaction to the magazine, of course using Aphrodite's appreciation as a shield, and respond to the major gods with hidden, barbed insults that turned to flow of conversation in my favour. A couple of times, I took a moment to read a timestream for some particularly juicy gossip to _accidentally_ reveal in response to a particularly persistent irritation. Of course, some of the gods more familiar with Atlantean Politics knew what to look for and found themselves chortling at the uncomprehending deities. I should really have been far more intimidated than I was, being only a demigod, but I had once wielded an innate power capable of ending life on earth as we know it at a whim, should I have chosen. I knew power when I saw it, and these scrambling toadies were hardly important or influential, and so hardly intimidated me.

It was rather fun, actually, especially when some drunken immortal decided to get a little handsy. Triton and Poseidon broke each of his wrists and Apollo sent the man flying with a wicked smirk – another appeal as an ally, I knew, but it was still appreciated.

By the end of the night, I was exhausted. I stayed only as long as I couldn't afford to miss and returned home immediately.

For some inexplicable reason, I felt the urge to check on Percy, even as my tired feel gave a dull throb as I slipped off my heels. Ducking into his quarters silently, I noted with some amusement that he was perched on the windowsill, looking out in a daze. I placed a hand nonchalantly on his shoulder, making him jump with a shriek.

'What are you still doing up?' I cackled as he glared, cheeks aflame.

'Couldn't sleep.' He sulked. I knew exactly what he needed. With a sigh, I caught his wrist and led him down to the kitchen, waving off the servants as they moved to help. I set him to measuring out the ingredients as I began to preheat the oven and set up the mixer. When he was done, I added the butters, sugars and eggs and mixed. Percy added the blue food dye, then I stirred in the flour and choc chips, leaving Percy to prep the baking paper on the tray. We each took a teaspoon and began scooping lumps of cookie dough onto the paper before putting the tray in the oven and setting a timer for fifteen minutes. As we sat to wait, I eyed him across the table.

'What's going on, Perce?' He cracked.

'It's not the same! Not having Mom around, playing happy families when Dad abandoned us years ago! Now all of a sudden he wants us? 'Cause you're some kind of hero? That's bull! He wasn't there when you collapsed of overwork, or when you got that virus, or when you went to that god-awful school for girls! For none of that, yet you still let him in like it's nothing!'

'Percy, there are ancient laws preventing that kind of contact between gods and their children, not to mention that the moment Zeus learned we existed he tried to kill me with a lightning bolt. He couldn't let us in or try be a father to us because it would have killed us, especially me.'

Percy recoiled as though he had been slapped.

'I know, but there's this prophecy about a child of Zeus, Poseidon or Hades reaching sixteen and either preserving or razing Olympus, so they made a pact to not have any children at all. Dad broke the pact first, but only by a couple of years, then Zeus did the same. Which is honestly so lucky I can't even begin to tell you, otherwise he very well might have just executed us from the get go.'

'Shit.' He breathed.

'Yeah. If Poseidon so much as hinted that he had kids, Zeus would had struck us and Mom down like he did to Hades' kids when the pact was first made. Nico and Bianca di Angelo. Their mother, Maria di Angelo, died from the lightning strike right in front of Hades, but he was able to save his children. They're currently in the Lotus Hotel and Casino, since it freezes you at the moment you went in, but the mind manipulation can be really dangerous.'

'Zeus really would have killed us and Mom if Poseidon visited us?'

'Without hesitation.'

'I…can't say I'm not upset, but I get why now, at least.'

'He hated it as much as we did. I can promise you that.' Percy nodded reluctantly. I opened my arms for him and he edged around the table to sink into them, burying his face in my hair.

'I think I hate him.'

'Dad?'

'No. Zeus.'

'Me too.' I felt Percy gently press a hand to my side, where my scar was hidden beneath my dress.

'I really hate him.'

'We're doing a coup, you know?' His head shot up.

'A _what?!'_ He cried.

'Apollo is forming a court against Zeus and intending to usurp the throne.' Percy's jaw dropped. 'We are going to bring our allies to Apollo's side because Zeus has been nothing short of an insufferable tyrant as of late, and should not be trusted in any position of power.'

'Well fuck.'

'Yep. And since I'll be helping Hades with Nico and Bianca, who Zeus has already tried to kill, and Ares owes me big time for freeing him from the Crooked One, and I think Aphrodite had a little bit of a thing for me, not to mention her likeliness to follow Ares regardless… That's three major gods already. Hestia, Dionysus and Demeter will probably stay neutral. Likewise, Hephaestus, Artemis and Hermes could go either way at this point, so it all depends on Apollo past Hades, Persephone, Aphrodite and Ares. Even then, we still outnumber him, especially when you consider the combined power of the Underworld and Atlantis.'

'We might have to go to war?'

'No. That's quite unlikely.' I shook my head gently. 'Zeus is smarter than that, and so is Apollo. I don't doubt Apollo has plenty of allies in Olympus itself, otherwise he wouldn't have even begun to broach the topic to us. If it came to war, Olympus would not rise to Zeus' warmongering, and Apollo would have an opening to discredit him further.'

'I hate politics.' I laughed.

'I know you do, but it's still much better than bloodshed.'

'I get it, but why does Zeus have to be such a dick in the first place?'

'Because he's as paranoid and tyrannical as his father was, and it will be his downfall. There was a prophecy when he was first crowned, made by his own father, that Zeus' son would usurp him as Zeus had the King of the Titans. I believe this to be true. And it is time for Zeus to step down, or else face the repercussions of his tyranny. He cannot continue, as the God of Justice, to kill indiscriminately due to minor grievances. It has to stop.' Percy nodded.

'I still don't like it.'

I smiled as I stood to stop the timer as it rang out, taking the oven mitts from Percy. Once the cookies were out of the oven, we placed them on a couple of cooling racks and sat back at the table.

'With any luck, Zeus will be out of power and Apollo can make a stand at the start of his reign by cracking down on the titans slowly reawakening.'

'I hope so.'

'On that note, would you like to come with me to meet Bianca and Nico at some point? Once they're settled in a bit.'

'Sure, how old did you say they are?'

'I think Nico is ten and Bianca is twelve.'

'Nice, sounds good.' Percy nodded and stole a warm cookie from the rack, stuffing it in his mouth and awkwardly panting to avoid burning his mouth. ' _Hot!'_ He hissed, fanning his mouth.

'But good, right?' I smirked as Percy reached for another one.

'Too good.' He moaned as he took a bite. I laughed as I took one for myself.


End file.
